Une rencontre surprenante
by Lindelea54
Summary: Après avoir été arrêté par Batman,le Joker est envoyé à Arkham, avec la ferme intention de s'en évader. Pourtant, il va faire une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel arrivant

Quelle honte pour lui ! Quelle déchéance !Lui, le grand, le puissant Joker se retrouvait dans un camion de police blindé en direction de l'asile psychiatrique d'Arkam. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être soigné ! Il se sentait déjà très bien comme il était ! Et puis... Il était un cas sérieusement incurable.

Les trois policiers assis avec lui à l'arrière du fourgon n'en menaient vraiment pas large. Dos au mur, il lui lançaient des regards apeurés comme s'il était un serpent prêt à cracher. Juste pour le plaisir de les voir se tasser les uns contre les autres, il leur lança un grand sourire sadique. Ce sourire eut l'effet voulu. Ils eurent tous les trois un mouvement de recul spectaculaire et l'un d'eux, une jeune recrue d'environ 19 ans, se mit même à trembler fé é par cette réaction, il se concentra sur son plan d'é plan devrait être généralissime, à tout prix. Il fallait en mettre plein la vue aux habitants de Gotham, et surtout à Batman !

Le Joker ferma les yeux. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à Batman. Il devait rester calme pour concevoir le meilleur plan possible. Il inspira profondément par le nez et expira longuement par la bouche.

Calmé, il rouvrit les yeux. Les policiers étaient toujours blottis dans un coin, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la cage aux lions. Quels abrutis ! Ils le dégouttaient, comme tous les hommes, incapables de comprendre, de dépasser leurs stupides préjugés. Mais ce n'était pas grave... Ils allaient tous payer, une fois qu'il se serait échappé.

Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. S'évader... Difficile... Vraiment difficile, puisque tous ses hommes étaient morts ou emprisonnés, à cause de Batman. Batman ! Ne pouvait il pas tout simplement le bannir de ses pensées et réfléchir froidement à son plan sans que sa haine à l'égard du justicier ne l'empêche de se concentrer ? Malheureusement, il semblait que non.

Le Joker ouvrit les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir, il ne trouverait aucun plan génial pour l'instant.

Il allait lancer un autre sourire terrifiant à son escorte lorsque la porte du fourgon s'ouvrit sur un homme en blouse blanche accompagné du commissaire Belton. Il sortit sous le regard des autres docteurs et sous les flashs des journalistes regroupés sur les bords de l'allée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le plus grand criminel de la ville débarquait ici. Il jeta un regard amusé à son escorte qui l'encadrait, tout en tentant pitoyablement de rester à bonne distance, et emboîta le pas de Belton et du docteur, remontant une allée de gravillons menant tout droit à l'asile d'Arkam, grande bâtisse inquiétante pour tous les saints d'esprit. Mais, lui, elle ne l'inquiétait pas : il n'était pas sain d'esprit. Au contraire, il pensait qu'il allait bien s'y amuser, avant de s'en évader.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Interné.

Une cellule. Il fallait s'y attendre. Au sous-sol. Encore mieux. Si ça ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, alors il était le Batman.

Le Joker examina lentement son nouveau chez-lui. C'était une cellule spartiate, sans fenêtre, bien entendu, avec pour seuls meubles une couchette fine comme une planche, une chaise et un petit bureau. La pièce était séparée du couloir par une vitre sans teint : il ne voyait pas dehors, mais eux ils le voyaient.

Il soupira, profondément. Et Batman qui n'était même pas venu assister à son internement. Quel manque de respect ! Vexé, le clown s'assit. Pour commencer, se trouver du maquillage. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue, le maquillage blanc s'effritait. Il ne permettrait pas qu'un de ses imbéciles en blouse blanche aperçoive son véritable visage. Se procurer tout son attirail de comédien devenait nécessaire, voire urgent. Mentalement, il constitua une liste de ce qu'il devrait réclamer : fond de teint blanc et noir, teinture verte pour ses cheveux et rouge à lèvres pour son joli sourire. En prenant du recul, cette liste pouvait être prise pour la liste de courses d'une grande actrice. L'ironie de la chose le fit éclater de rire. N'était il pas un acteur, en fin de compte ? Ne faisait il pas de Gotham sa scène de spectacle attitrée ?

Le Joker cessa de rire brusquement. Il avait besoin de calme et de silence pour se concentrer. Il devait trouver un plan. Un plan qu'il pouvait exécuter seul. Il n'y avait aucun soutien à attendre du personnel de l'asile et il n'avait plus d'hommes de main. La première solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de faire sauter Arkham avec des explosifs et de s'en échapper au dernier moment. Des explosifs ? Presque impossible de s'en procurer. Dommage. Il aimait bien les explosifs : ça permettait de faire du grand spectacle et c'était ce qu'il voulait, faire du spectacle.

Il s'allongeait sur sa couchette pour examiner ses autres options quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il se retint de jurer (on ne pouvait plus réfléchir tranquillement même dans un hôpital ?) pour tendre l'oreille. Des talons aiguilles. Une femme se promenait seule dans le sous- sol des psychopathes ? Elle devait être très courageuse, ou très professionnelle. Peut être une blouse blanche, une psychiatre ou une envoyée de Gordon pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux. Cette supposition stupide le fit sourire.

Tout à coup, il se leva silencieusement de la couchette et s'approcha de la vitre. Une idée venait de prendre forme dans son esprit : peut être pourrait-elle lui procurer du maquillage …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le Docteur Quinzell

-Bonjour mademoiselle !

Les talons aiguilles s'arrêtèrent. Au moins elle l'avait entendu. Il continua, fixant l'endroit d'où venait le bruit comme s'il voyait son interlocutrice.

-Excusez-moi... Avez-vous l'heure ?

Pas de réponse. Aïe ! Peut être qu'il l'avait mal abordée...

-Il est 21 heures.

Ah ! Elle avait répondu. Elle avait une jolie voix... Claire, aigue mais pas trop, calme... Il poursuivit :

-Vous avez une jolie voix... Une jolie voix pour une jolie fille... Ca donne bien.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire que je suis jolie ? Vous ne pouvez pas me voir.

-Mais parce que je vous vois !

Il recula d'un pas, fixant toujours le même endroit. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'amenait à bluffer. Peut être parce qu'il n'aimait pas être en situation d'infériorité avec qui que ce soit.

-Dites... Que fait une belle demoiselle comme vous au rayon des psychopathes ? Hum ? Ce n'est pas plutôt une heure pour avoir un rendez-vous galant ?

Silence. Elle était peut être célibataire...

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air aussi fou qu'on le dit.

Il éclata de rire. C'était la meilleure ! Il fit un grand effort pour se calmer et déclara :

-Je devrais être vexé, là.

-Désolée, ce n'était nullement mon intention.

Soit elle n'avait pas peur, soit elle le cachait très bien: aucune émotion n'était perceptible.

-Vous avez de la chance. Je ne suis pas vexé.

Il se retint de sourire. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur...

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, par contre. Que faires-vous ici ?

-Je vais voir un patient.

-Ah. Vous êtes psychiatre ? C'est bizarre, un psychiatre qui va voir son patient à 21 heures...

-Je me baladais.

Toujours ce calme agaçant...

-Est-ce que...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa question. Elle l'agaçait tellement avec son calme qu'il avait failli lui poser sa question. Il lui aurait fait peur et aurait pu oublier le maquillage...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous avez une bonne situation à Arkham ?

-Ca peut aller.

-Vous accepteriez de me rendre un service ? Hum ?

Silence. Elle était peut être surprise...

-Ca dépend... Quel service ?

Montrer un peu de terreur bon sang ! Pensa-t-il. Et abandonner ce sang-froid énervant ! Mais il résista à la colère que provoquait ce calme glacé pour se composer un masque impénétrable et répondre :

-Me procurer du maquillage. Fond de teint blanc, fond de teint noir et rouge à lèvres. Si vous pouviez le faire, vous seriez encore plus charmante...

-Pourquoi ?

Ah ! De la curiosité ! Pas trop tôt. Au moins ce n'était pas une machine.

-Pour fabriquer des explosifs, faire péter l'asile et m'échapper. Répondit-il avant de pouffer de rire.

-Je plaisante, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. J'en aurais besoin pour mon visage. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le maquillage commence à s'effacer...

\- Je verrai. Je ferai ce que je pourrais.

-Merci beaucoup, ma jolie.

Hum... Peut être que le compliment était de trop.

Les talons aiguilles se détournèrent, lui aussi. Il s'allongea et écouta les « toc...toc... » des talons s'éloigner puis disparaître. Ses cicatrices le picotèrent désagréablement. Depuis son arrivée à l'asile, c'était la première fois. Mécaniquement, il y passa la langue.

Il espérait que la petite psychiatre lui dégotterait du maquillage. De penser à elle, il grogna. Il n'aimait pas le son calme et impénétrable de sa voix, il avait l'impression de parler à un automate. Pourtant, il aimait bien sa voix en elle-même.

Il s'étira, comme un grand félin.

Dommage qu'il ne l'ail pas vue. Elle était sans doute très jolie... Il passa de nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ?

Il se tut. La question était sortie toute seule. IL éclata de rire. Au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes. IL aurait bien aimé la poser à la fille... Juste pour voir. Mais ce n'était pas grave... Il la poserait bien à quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait posée à personne depuis que Batman l'avait pendu du haut d'un immeuble...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à Batman?!

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit alors que le Joker était allongé dans sa couchette, plongé dans une profonde rumination quant à la meilleure façon de faire payer au Batman son internement (il en était à la possibilité de le faire enfermer à Arkham dans une camisole de force en le faisant passer pour lui). IL se tourna vers les intrus, son visage n'était plus qu'un masque imperméable. Un masque imperméable qui se brisa pour laisser place à un long rire silencieux lorsque son regard se posa sur eux : le premier avait une énorme ventre qu'il tentait de camoufler (sans succès) en portant des tenues très larges qu'on pouvait distinguer sous sa blouse et qui rajoutaient du volume à sa silhouette déjà imposante. Le second, lui, était maigre comme un cure-dent, et étiré avec ça. Son crâne se dégarnissait au profit dune barbe en désordre. Il était tellement grand que sa blouse lui arrivait difficilement aux genoux. Quel duo !

\- Lève-toi, le clown. Dit Gras-du-Bide

Le clown se leva et s'approcha de Gras-du-Bide aussi près que sa circonférence le permettait. Il le dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Il lui sourit. Les lèvres de sa victime se mirent à trembler, entraînant ses différents mentons et ses bajoues, trempés de sueur. Pitoyable. Un véritable bouledogue.

Sentant que son collègue allait flancher, Cure-dents posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

-Bon. Dépêchons nous. Le rendez-vous est dans dix minutes.

Tandis qu'il les suivait, le Joker soupira. Leurs voix étaient vraiment moches. Âpres et discordantes. Beurk.

Il jeta un regard vers son « voisin » qui était en fait une voisine. Il s'arrêta pour la détailler. Une rousse au corps de déesse, en train de parler à une plante en pot comme on parlerait à un bébé. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Il sourit et se demanda si elle pouvait le voir, avant de se rappeler que c'était une vitre sans tain et un rire aussi hystérique que silencieux secoua les épaules du clown (Il pouvait être stupide parfois !), sous les regards ahuris et terrifiés de son escorte. Comme ils tardaient à reprendre la traversée du couloir, il se mit en route tout seul. Gras-du-Bide joua des coudes pour se placer devant lui, ce qui ne semblait pas le réjouir. Obligé de se calquer sur le rythme du gros homme, il laissa son regard se promener sur les autres détenus du couloir, et s'arrêter sur le dernier avant l'ascenseur. Un jeune homme, dont le visage était familier au joker, écrivait, en se parlant tout seul. Il ralentit un peu la marche et entendit, comme un chuchotement.

-Elle est bien, celle-là. Je suis vraiment un génie !

Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres scarifiées. Edward Nygma, le Sphinx… Il avait dû en entendre parler aux informations.

Il fut coupé de ses réactions par Cure-dents qui, d'une légère pression dans le dos, lui signifiait de monter dans l'ascenseur.

-Il est quelle heure ?

Pas de réponse.

-Vous pourriez me parler tout de même… Ttt…Ttt…Ttt…Ce n'est pas très poli tout ça.

Et, pour faire bonne mesure, il claqua sa langue sur son palais, produisant un petit bruit désagréable.

-Il est 10 heures du matin.

Tiens ! Gras-du-Bide avait retrouvé sa langue ? Il aurait bien aimé lui lancer un de ses regards menaçants mais, ses pensées s'envolèrent juste avant qu'il étire ses lèvres. Ivy Poison, Edward Nygma… Décidément, il était logé à proximité de célébrités criminelles. Des célébrités criminelles coffrées par Batman.

Batman ! Mais que venait-il faire là, lui ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser simplement s'amuser aux dépens de son entourage avant de s'évader ?

Il reprit alors sa rumination là où il l'avait laissée. Non. Enfermer Batman ne servirait à rien. Il s'ennuierait mortellement sans la chauve-souris pour le traquer. Se venger sur ses proches, alors ? Pas mal. Pas mal du tout ! Pourquoi pas Jim Gordon ? Où même un de ses proches dans la police : L'excitation retomba en chute libre : il fallait d'abord s'évader. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévu de plan de secours ? En temps normal, il avait toujours un plan de secours ! Mais ça ne faisait rien. Il allait s'évader. Et l'Agent du Chaos reprendrait son œuvre là où il l'avait laissée.

Une pression de la main de Cure-dents sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il valait mieux qu'il soit concentré. Hors de question de perdre le jeu. Gras-du-Bide annonça, de sa voix aigre :

-Bon, je vous laisse. Moi, je n'ai pas à aller plus loin !

Et il s'éloigna, de sa démarche ridicule, laissant son collègue seul avec le prisonnier.

-Je ne peux pas entrer, lui glissa Cure-dents. En revanche, le commissaire et deux de ses hommes assistent à l'entretient.

Ce cher Gordon ! Si prudent… Le Joker faillit ne pas surprendre le mouvement de son comparse, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Pour le décider, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et planta son regard, noir, dans celui, marron et grave, de son interlocuteur.

-Elle est jeune, modérez la.

Et, avant que le clown ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il estimait en avoir bien assez dit. Le Joker, qui avait parfaitement saisi le message, haussa les épaules, passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et poussa la porte.

-Bien… Asseyez-vous.

Cette voix ! Et ce calme exaspérant. Il détailla pour la première fois la jeune psychiatre. Jolie… Très jolie… Un petit corps svelte haussé sur des talons aiguilles. Une blouse blanche, forcément. Un vrai visage de poupée, tout délicat, illuminé par des yeux d'un bleu délavé qui, cachés derrière de petites lunettes, le détaillaient eux aussi.

« Modérez-la… » La demande de Cure-dents se justifiait : il avait l'impression de pouvoir la casser d'une pichenette. Comme il ne s'asseyait pas, elle lui tendit la main et, formelle, annonça :

-Enchantée, Monsieur, je suis Harleen Quinzell, votre nouvelle psychiatre. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, à présent.

Le Joker se laissa tomber dans une chaise, elle contourna le bureau en métal pour faire de même. Harleen Quinzell… Arlequin… Quelle coïncidence ! Il éclata de rire, un rire un peu trop appuyé pour être vraiment amusé. Elle, elle en profita pour croiser les jambes et sortir un calepin.

-Bon, et si nous commencions ?

Le rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, coupé par ce calme désarmant. Elle n'était vraiment pas marrante !

-Allez-y, doc. Envoyez les questions !

-Que faisiez-vous dans votre cellule avant que les aides-soignants viennent vous chercher ?

Drôle de question… Inattendu… Il glissa sa langue sur ses cicatrices, elle s'humecta les lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes pas censée commencer par une question sur mon enfance, ou sur les motivations ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions.

Bien. Elle voulait jouer ? Alors ils allaient jouer !

-Je dormais. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Et puis, pourquoi cette question ?

Il était vraiment curieux.

-Pour engager la conversation. Répondit-elle calmement. Bon, pour la suite de cet entretient, j'aimerai que vous ne me disiez que la vérité.

Elle l'agaçait vraiment, maintenant. Il avait encore l'impression de se trouver derrière la vitre. Il décida de prendre l'exigence de la psy comme une blague. Il était un clown, tout de même.

-Je jure de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité. Je le jure… Sur la tête de Harvey Dent.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Elle secoua la tête. Eh ! Il l'exaspérait ! C'était bien son tour. Juste retour des choses.

-Laissez donc les morts là où ils sont.

Un bref instant, il douta de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ce tremblement à la fin de la phrase… Colère ?... Tristesse ? En tout cas, chercher à provoquer des réactions l'amusait beaucoup.

-Que ressentez-vous depuis que vous êtes interné ?

Là, il haussa les sourcils. Les deux. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces questions ? Il se demanda brièvement ce que pensaient les flics, derrière leur vitre. Sans doute la même chose que lui. Il avait déjà vu un psychiatre, à son arrivée, et encore deux autres au commissariat, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne posait pas les questions auxquelles il s'attendait.

Il leva les yeux… S'abîmant dans la contemplation du plafond, blanc, lisse… Mais il savait que, de l'extérieur, il avait l'air de réfléchir.

-Eh bien… Hum… Question difficile… Je dirai… Que je m'amuse comme un fou !

Et il éclata encore de rire. Elle cala résolument une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Vraiment, il devait l'agacer. Et, là, elle hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure… voilà qui allait se révéler intéressant.

-Savez-vous qu'un des psychiatres qui vous ont pris en charge au commissariat est enfermé dans une chambre à l'étage au dessus du vôtre ?

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus et y décela ce qui lui parut être une étincelle de curiosité, de curiosité malsaine, certes, mais de curiosité. Un sentiment qu'elle cachait sous un masque de calme. Il envisagea rapidement la vérité : elle avait demandé d'être son psychiatre parce qu'il la fascinait. Intéressant… Très intéressant… Il s'appétait à répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gras-du-Bide qui annonça :

-L'entretient est terminé !

Le Joker surprit le regard courroucé de la jeune femme. Il se leva, arrangea son uniforme d'Arkham.

-Eh bien… Au revoir, Docteur Quinzell… Au plaisir !

Et, en sortant, il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Gras-du-Bide était juste accompagné d'un jeune. Celui-ci, raide comme un balai, ne le regardait même pas. Le prisonnier suivit donc la marche, ralentissant exagérément pour énerver les aides-soignants. Il fallut bien une demi-heure pour le ramener à sa cellule, précisément 997 pas. Il les avait comptés.

Il entra docilement dans la pièce et se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur le matelas. La porte fut verrouillée, les pas s'éloignèrent… Il se leva et souleva le matelas : quand il s'était jeté dessus, quelque chose de dur lui était rentré dans les côtes.

En effet, sous le matelas, il trouva une boîte, qu'il ouvrit. Lorsqu'il en examina le contenu, un éclat de rire bref, comme un aboiement, lui échappa.

Fond de teint blanc, noir, teinture verte et rouge à lèvres. Il y avait même un miroir flexible. Le Docteur Quinzell avait bien faire son job.

Le docteur Quinzell… Que savait-il d'elle exactement ?

Il la fascinait

Elle tentait de cacher cette fascination sous un calme exaspérant

Elle avait réagi au nom de Dent (enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru voir)

Elle lui avait procuré du maquillage.

Alors qu'il se maquillait consciencieusement, il réfléchit. Elle avait finalement réussi à lui faire passer du maquillage… Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il modeler sa fascination ?

Quand il fut fin prêt, il s'assit à même le sol et éclata de rire. Un long rire… Un vrai rire : il avait un plan… Un plan génial. Alors comme ça les braves citoyens de Gotham étaient incorruptibles ? Batman allait en rester soufflé.

Il avait un plan, et Harleen Quinzell en faisait partie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure : Attention ! A partir de ce chapitre, le scénario va dévier gravement de l'histoire habituelle de Mad Love. Cette déviance de scénario pourrait en choquer plus d'un. Je prierai donc ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas de lire une autre fic.**

**P.S : J'avais oublié de le préciser avant, mais les personnages appartiennent aux films de Nolan et à DC comics.**

Chapitre 4 : Une thérapie révolutionnaire

_Deux semaines plus tard, dans le bureau du Docteur Levy, le directeur de l'asile d'Arkham._

-Non mais vous n'y pensez pas !? C'est absolument inimaginable, inacceptable !

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible !

-Calmez-vous, Harleen, et laissez-moi vous expliquer encore une fois.

C'était parfaitement inutile. Elle avait déjà saisi la principe, mais elle se composa un masque impénétrable et croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine, adressant un regard noir au directeur assis en face d'elle. C'était un vieillard fragile, à la pear parcheminée et aux yeux enfoncés. On aurait dit une momie qui se leva, appuyée sur une solide canne en chêne au pommeau couvert d'un métal luisant et s'approcha de la fenêtre, tournant délibérément le dos à la jeune psychiatre.

-Je vous ai déjà parfaitement compris, _monsieur le directeur_.

Utiliser le Joker comme cobaye pour une nouvelle thérapie... C'était de la folie pure, de l'hystérie ! Le Joker ! Le joker lui-même n'aurait jamais eu une idée aussi stupide, aussi farfelue.

-Eh bien... Je vais vous réexpliquer tout de même.

Alors qu 'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, le vieil homme la transperça du regard. Elle se tut. A regrets.

-Bon. La thérapie du « mal par le mal » consiste à obliger deux patients complètement cinglés à coexister. On n'a encore jamais essayé cette stratégie à cause des risques qu'elle présente. Pourtant, imaginez quelle publicité cela ferait pour Arkham !

-Jusque-là, je vous suis à peu près, mais pas pour le choix des cobayes ! Si vous voulez un psychopathe, prenez en un relativement inoffensif... Je ne sais pas moi... Pourquoi pas Edward Nygma ? Pourquoi avoir choisi le plus dangereux ? Pourquoi le Joker ?

-Imaginez, ne serai-ce qu'un instant, qu'on arrive à soigner les cobayes... Ce serait formidable pour le nom de cet établissement, pour sa renommée...

Alors... C'était ça son plan ? Ridicule ! Mais il était hors de question qu 'elle jette l'éponge !

-Et les risques ? Vous avez prévenu la police, le Batman ? Et le Joker... Sait-il seulement avec qui il va partager sa cellule ?

-J'ai déjà obtenu l'accord de la police, malgré les réticences de Jim Gordon. Quant au Batman, il est injoignable, mais, lorsqu'il sera prévenu, il se rangera de notre côté. Pour ce qui est du Joker, je comptais justement sur vous pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle...

Elle se crispa. Même si elle était heureuse de trouver une bonne occasion de descendre au sous-sol voir son patient, elle anticipait quelque peu sa réaction...

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire.

Il se plaça devant elle, toujours assise.

-Rappelez-moi qui vous paye, Mademoiselle Quinzell ?

Elle soupira et se leva. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Sans ce boulot, elle était littéralement à la rue.

-Je vais m'en occuper. En revanche, je tiens à poursuivre les entretiens avec lui.

En seulement 5 séances (beaucoup moins catastrophiques que la première), elle avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à gagner la confiance de son patient, à rendre le dialogue presque facile... Il continuait de la fasciner... Chaque fois, elle découvrait une autre de ses facettes et pourtant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur sa pathologie... Ces entretiens étaient de rares moments agréables dans le morne quotidien d'une interne à Arkham. Impossible qu'il lui enlève ça aussi.

-Bien entendu...

Il lui ouvrit la porte.

-Au revoir. Dit-elle, un brin glaciale.

La porte était déjà refermée.

Comment son patient allait-il réagir ?

* * *

-Comment ça une collocation ?

Il regardait la psychiatre, assis sur le matelas. Ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer n'était vraiment pas envisageable. Après toute la patience qu'il lui avait fallu pour tisser un lien, ténu, avec la psy, et pour commencer à la « séduire » (il ne savait pas trop si ça avait l'effet escompté mais préférait y aller lentement), il allait devoir réviser tous ses plans à cause d'un gêneur ?

-Oui, avec un autre interné. Je crois qu'il arrive demain.

-Je m'en fiche, de quand il arrive ! Il n'est pas question que je partage ma suite grand luxe avec qui que ce soit... Encore moins dans l'intérêt d'une expérience stupide …

Il se leva.

-Ecoutez, nous n'y pouvons absolument rien, c'est une décision du sommet. On ne m'a même pas fait part de son diagnostic ou de la raison de son internement. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est faire ce qu'ils veulent. Si ça se trouve, vous vous entendrez bien...

La fin de la phrase mourut, étouffée par son regard lourd de menace et de mépris. Elle était faible à ce point... Même pas capable d'intervenir dans une décision du directeur...

Elle en avait marre, elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était évident. Il se rassit et la regarda partir, sans un mot. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle reviendrait plus tard. Le véritable problème, c'était cette détestable idée de cohabitation. Elle bouleversait son plan génial. Il allait devoir se débarrasser du « parasite » au plus vite...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure : Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Avant de le taper, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Ah, oui... Le joker et les personnages de Batman appartiennent à DC comics et aux films de Nolan... Par contre, la majorité des personnages de ce chapitre m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Sarah et Alexander

Elle s'assit sur son matelas. Elle serait bien restée allongée mais l'infirmière lui avait dit de préparer ses affaires parce qu'on la changeait de cellule. Ses affaires ? Mais quelles affaires ? Elle n'avait presque rien ! Elle se leva et dut s'appuyer contre le mur lisse pour tenir debout. Ses tempes irradiaient son crâne d'une douleur aiguë et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. A cause des électrochocs. Pourquoi continuaient-ils ce traitement s'ils voyaient bien qu'il ne fonctionnait pas ?

_Parce qu'ils sont cruels, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'explication à apporter à leur folie. _

-Tu es encore là, toi ? Elle avait parlé tout haut mais, comme toujours, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

_Je suis toujours là, Sarah. Tu sais bien que, sans moi, tu n'existerais déjà plus._

_-_Merci, alors. Maintenant laisse moi, s'il te plaît.C'était dit d'une voix suppliante : elle savait déjà comment ça finirait.

_Dis, est-ce que tu es contente de changer de chambre ?_

Il avait ignoré sa une fois. Sachant qu'il ne partirait que lorsque **lui**l'aurait décidé, elle répondit :

-Un peu, oui. Cette cellule pue la mort à plein nez. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à l'occupant précédent.

_Il est peut être mort, tout simplement, comme tes parents._

Là, elle ne répondit pas. Elle détestait quand il lui parlait de ses parents. Ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

-Selon toi, qu'est-ce que je dois emporter ?

_Ce à quoi tu tiens, tes crayons, tes dessins, tes poèmes, des feuilles... Et moi !_

Elle fourra l'ensemble dans la boîte en carton qu'on lui avait fourni à cet effet, ne prêtant délibérément pas attention à la fin de la phrase.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas de papier là-bas ?

Pas de réponse.

-Alexander, tu es encore là ?

Timidement, elle s'avança vers le miroir en pied accroché au mur opposé. Elle y jeta un regard, comme si elle craignait de devenir aveugle mais, ne voyant rien de terrifiant, elle s'examina d'un œil critique. Elle avait encore perdu du poids. Alexander lui avait dit que c'était à cause de médicaments (divers calmants et autres abrutissants, dont de la morphine) dans un de ses rares moments de gentillesse. Son « pyjama » pendait lamentablement sur son corps. Elle lança un regard assassin à cette tenue hideuse, gris souris du haut de son col roulé jusqu'au bas de ses jambes. Elle la détestait, elle avait envie de l'arracher, de la mettre en pièces. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était sa seule protection. Elle colla le bout de ses doigts contre la vitre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Salut ! Melly, son infirmière préférée, venait d'entrer.

-Salut. Parfois, elle se demandait comment la jeune femme avait eu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite... Peut être parce que le service pédopsychiatrie était plus lascif que les autres services...

-On peut discuter un peu ? Demanda Melly en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Sarah la rejoignit. Elle aimait bien parler avec Melly. Et puis, cette fois, Alexander ne serait pas là pour lui glisser des horreurs à l'oreille. Il était encore pire que d'habitude quand elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Melly sourit et Sarah se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation de son visage, ce petit ovale bronzé illuminé par des yeux marron chocolat, son petit nez pointu et ses cheveux châtains clair coupés au carré. Gênée par cet examen, l'infirmière désigna le miroir et annonça :

-Je ne sais pas s'il y en a un, là où tu vas.

Sarah ferma les yeux, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur sa joue. Ce miroir, c'était une des choses les plus importantes pour elle.

-Eh ! Ne pleure pas ! Melly passa son bras autour des épaules de la petite fille et la serra contre elle.

Blottie contre l'infirmière, Sarah huma longuement le parfum de cannelle qui ne la quittait jamais et se redressa, séchant ses larmes. De sa main libre, Melly fouillait dans sa poche. Elle en sortit un petit miroir de poche, de la taille d'une main.

-Tiens. Si c'est si important pour toi, je te le donne.

Surprise mais heureuse, elle embrassa rapidement Melly et rangea précautionneusement le petit miroir dans sa boîte. Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'infirmière, celle-ci paraissait gênée.

-Tu es transférée au sous-sol des soins intensifs.

Autrement dit, au sous-sol des psychopathes.

-C'est la seule mauvaise nouvelle ? Pitié qu'il n'y en ait pas une autre ! Termina-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Non . Tu seras en collocation.

_Quoi ?!_

Ah. Il s'était réveillé. Non seulement il lui avait explosé les tympans mais, en plus, il avait réveillé ses douleurs dues aux électrochocs. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

_Qu'on nous envoie chez les psychopathes, à la limite, je peux le tolérer. Mais hors de question de cohabiter avec ces fous ! _

Et il fulmina pendant des heures, passant sa colère sur elle, lui crachant les pires atrocités. Quand elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, Melly était partie.

_Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ta copine la petite mijaurée ne nous a même pas dit avec quel malade tu seras obligés de cohabiter._

Tu parles ! Elle en connaissait déjà un. La terreur la submergeait et Alexander n'essayait même pas de la rassurer. Elle saisit la boîte en carton, la serra contre sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter.

_Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à pleurer ! C'est pitoyable ! _

Mais elle continua, prenant un certain plaisir à l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle était peut être enfermée dans un asile, mais c'était toujours un gamine. Les sanglots la secouaient, les larmes lui brûlaient les joues, elle ne trouvait plus son souffle, elle avait mal aux côtes, à la tête, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

_Bon ça y est ? Tu arrêtes ? Je ne vais pas te supporter comme ça très longtemps ! _

Elle essaya de lui répondre, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, noyés par un sanglot plus violent que les autres.

_Là c'est vraiment insupportable ! Reprends-toi bon sang ! Ils vont bientôt venir te chercher ! Tu n'es pas stupide au point de te présenter devant un vrai malade avec les yeux encore plus bouffis que d'habitude !_

-Laisse-moi seule avec moi-même un peu. J'aimerai faire un truc. (Eh ! Les mots étaient sortis.)

La réponse tarda à venir. Il hésitait. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'éloigner, la laisser seule.

_D'accord. Tu as une minute._

Silence.

Elle regarda son reflet, les yeux rougis de larmes.

Doucement, elle souffla de la buée sur la vitre glacée.

Elle dessina un oiseau, une mouette.

C'était ce qu 'elle voulait être.

Tiens ! Ça lui inspirait un poème ! Elle l'écrirai plus tard.

Avec un soupir, elle posa son front brûlant contre la vitre glacée et essuya ses yeux rougis.

Alexander.

Sarah.

Je suis Sarah.

Elle se répéta ces mots au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur, comme une formule magique.

Alexander

Sarah.

Elle était Sarah.

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était Alexander ! Papa ! Maman ! Au secours !

Alexander.

Sarah.

Respirer calmement, échapper à la panique qui remontait.

Alexander.

Sarah.

Papa ! Maman ! Où êtes vous ?

Alexander.

Sarah.

Alexander.

_Ils ne sont plus là, Sarah. Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, pour toujours._

Papa ! Maman ! Venez vous occuper de moi !

_Tu m'as moi ! Tu n'es pas seule ! Je veillerais sur toi._

Alexander.

Sarah.

Je vous jure, monsieur, c'est pas moi ! C'est Alexander !

Alexander.

Sarah.

_Il n'y a pas de monsieur. Tu es dans ta cellule qui pue la mort. Avec moi._

Alexander.

Sarah.

Alexander.

Sarah.

Sarah ?

Maman ?

Mais, que fais-tu ?

Maman !

_Elle n'est pas là, Sarah, moi, je suis là._

Alexander.

Sarah.

Sarah.

Sarah.

_Sarah !_

-Au secours !

_Inutile de crier, ma puce. Je t'entends parfaitement. _

Alexander.

Alexander.

Alexander.

Sarah.

A l'aide !

* * *

**Autre note de l'auteure : Et voilà... Le chapitre est fini... N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews... Je suis un peu coincée avec la collision... En fait j'en ai plusieurs versions. Du coup, savoir ce que vous envisagez pour la suite m'aiderait beaucoup ! Merci :) !**


	6. Chapter 6

**N.D.A : Enfin le chapitre 6. Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à m'y mettre et puis... J'étais partie en vacances... Tout ça...**

**Bon, alors, merci à tous les lecteurs, en particulier à ceux qui laissent de reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Attention. Collision imminente !

Il était tranquillement allongé sur sa couchette et passait en revue pour la énième fois son plan pour se débarrasser de l'intrus. Il n'avait pas cherché bien loin et le plan était d'une simplicité enfantine : se laisser aller. S'éclater quoi ! Rester lui-même et profiter de l'attraction exceptionnelle que représenterait son codétenu. Il avait déjà envisagé toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables, y compris avec Batman (le pauvre... Il refuserait toujours de se faire soigner celui-là...). Selon lui, il était très probable qu'il se retrouve avec Crane, alias l'Épouvantail. Cette perspective le réjouissait au plus haut point. Ayant été pris en charge par le « bon » docteur lors de son premier séjour à Arkham, il en conservait un agréable souvenir et se ferait un plaisir de l'étrangler dans sa camisole. Oui... C'était une bonne idée... encore une sur la longue liste des tours qu'il réservait à Crane s'il avait le malheur d'atterrir ici...

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir pas une image mentale des plus réalistes où le docteur gisait sur le sol, étranglé dans sa camisole, le visage violacé. Cette vision lui arracha un petit rire solitaire et cruel.

Tiens... Des bruits de pas...

Sûrement le colloc... Mwahahahahahahaha ! Crane... Gare à toi...

Une petite infirmière poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer... Une gamine ! Non ! Ils n'étaient tout de même pas assez tarés pour le mettre en cellule avec une gosse ! Une gosse ! Pas plus de 8 ans !

Il se redressa et, dos au mur, jambes écartées et tête inclinée, examina l'intrus... Quel intrus ! En face de lui se tenait une fillette maigre comme un brin d'herbe, et petite avec ça ! Un vrai lutin anorexique. Elle faisait presque pitié. En fait, elle aurait fait pitié à n'importe lequel de ces abrutis qui se disaient normaux... Mais pas à lui. La pitié... Quelle stupidité... C'était le truc de Batman, pas le sien. Donc... un lutin anorexique... Le visage était hâve, les joues creuses et les lèvres étaient pincées, comme si elle était agacée... Il planta férocement un regard noir dans les immenses yeux gris éteints qui semblaient lui dévorer le visage. Elle l'examinait aussi... A d'autres ! Ce n'était pas cela qui allait le mettre mal à l'aise...

Lorsqu'elle sembla satisfaite, elle se laissa tomber négligeamment sur son matelas et il en profita pour détailler ses vêtements. Elle portait l'uniforme habituel d'Arkham, pas de camisole. Dommage... Il pouvait oublier l'étranglement... L'uniforme gris souris flottait autour de son corps gracile comme une voile de bateau. Une voile de bateau avec un col roulé...Tiens, bizarre... Les uniformes n'étaient pas équipés de cols roulés... Distraitement, elle cala une mèche de ses cheveux, d'une couleur indéfinissable, longs et emmêlés comme pas possible... Il ne faisait pas trop attention à l'état des cheveux (même s'il aimait bien que les siens soient toujours teints...) mais bon... Là, ça frisait le nid de choucas... On était loin du docteur Crane et de ses cheveux toujours soigneusement coiffés...

-Salut, fit-il d'une voix tellement mielleuse qu'elle en était terrifiante.

-Bonjour, _monsieur_, répondit-elle, formelle.

-C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

Aucune réponse... Cette situation n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa rencontre avec une certaine psychologue... Et il trouvait cela très désagréable...

-Tu m'entends ?

Rien... Ils avaient trouvé un moyen efficace de le torturer sans qu'il y prenne son pied... Ils l'avaient fourré avec une sourde-muette... L'horreur !

-Dis... Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ?

Toujours rien... elle continuait à pincer les lèvres. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu taper la discute avec la chaise... Qui sait... Peut être que la chaise lui aurait répondu... Il décida de poursuivre :

-Tu vois... C'était quand j'étais un petit garçon... Je devais avoir ton age... Ma maman et moi, on était allés au cirque... Le cirque, avec des acrobates, des fauves, des jongleurs et... et des clowns !

A ces mots, il se leva et la toisa d'un œil mauvais.

-On s'est assis dans les gradins... Il y avait... Plein de gens... Et alors...

-LA FERME !

La gamine avait crié. Elle _lui_ avait crié de la fermer. Ah ! Enfin un peu de piquant ! Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'allait pas finalement la tuer avant de s'être amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?demanda-t-il.

Laissant la colère et la hargne accumulées pendant son séjour se relâcher, il empoigna la petite par la gorge, la mit debout de force et la plaqua contre le mur. Il inspira par le nez, pour savourer la peur et le choc dans les yeux de la gosse. Ce sentiment de supériorité lui avait manqué. La dernière fois, c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur par une chauve-souris pressée et enragée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Répéta-t-il, toute notion de calme oubliée.

-Ce... Ce n'était pas à vous que je parlais. Souffla-t-elle.

-Ah oui ?

Il la relâcha et elle s'étala durement sur le matelas.

-C'est drôle... Il n'y a que toi et moi ici... A qui pouvais-tu t'adresser alors ? A un ami imaginaire ?

Il se pencha et approcha son visage tout près de celui de la fillette.

-J'ai raison ? Tu as un ami imaginaire ? Poursuivit-il d'une voix narquoise.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau, puis le referma encore. Son regard n'était plus effrayé, ou même choqué : il était étonné. Et ça ne plaisait pas tant que ça au Joker, qui se sentait légèrement dépassé par la tournure des événements. Et il détestait ça, se sentir dépassé par la tournure des événements...

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer une autre pique, quand il sentit une étreinte fragile emprisonner ses bras contre son buste. La gamine... Lui faisait... Un câlin ?! Non... Pas possible. Il devait être victime d'une hallucination... Quand est-ce qu'il avait pris son dernier repas déjà ? Hier ? Avant-hier ? C'était sans doute ça... Il était en hypoglycémie, au bord du malaise. Il dégagea un bras et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Aïe. Le malaise, ce n'est jamais bon, même pour lui...

L'étreinte se resserra encore et la gamine posa sa tête contre la poitrine de l'homme encore ahuri. C'est alors que le déclic se fit. Il. Était. Le. Joker. Un criminel, un fou, un sociopathe, un meurtrier, un monstre, à la limite, mais sûrement pas un nounours ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à cette tarée ?

Il la repoussa violemment, elle recula en titubant, et se rassit sans le quitter de son regard surpris.

-Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de qui je suis ? S'exclama-t-il, menaçant.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Un homme qui se déguise en clown ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Il soupira. Il allait vraiment devoir tout lui apprendre...

-Je suis le Joker, murmura-t-il.

Devant son regard interrogateur, il poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Oublies. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Sarah.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas le moins du monde enchanté de t'avoir rencontré, Sarah.

Il se détourna et s'allongea. Autant dormir. Il n'y avait vraiment que dans sa tête qu'il s'amusait en ce moment...

Cette gamine ne le connaissait même pas... Bon, bien sûr, elle était peut être resté enfermée trèèèès longtemps dans cet asile de fous. Ça n'aidait pas forcément pour connaître le monde extérieur. Mais elle aurait au moins pu entendre parler de lui...

Il se retourna sur sa couchette. Elle allait savoir qui était le Joker. Ou alors on l'aurait déménagé le lendemain : ils avaient sans aucun doute assisté à cette déplorable rencontre et en auraient déduit que la cohabitation ne pouvait que nuire à la santé mentale déjà défaillante de la petite fille. Oui. C'était ça. Ils la vireraient et tout reviendrait à la normale. Absolument tout. Il reprendrait son plan avec Harleen et il s'évaderait dans deux ou trois mois. Tout lui paraissait parfaitement parfait. Sarah, n'aurait été qu'un ridicule cafouillage... Un imprévu... il n'aimait les imprévus que quand c'était lui qui les créait, pas quand il les subissait...

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Demain tout serait rentré dans l'ordre...

* * *

_Au même moment, dans un manoir, en périphérie de la ville :_

Le vieux majordome écarta les rideaux, réveillant ainsi le milliardaire.

-Alfred ! S'exclama celui-ci, dans un grognement digne d'un ours, en se retournant dans son lit.

-Réveillez-vous, monsieur. Même pour vous, se lever à 19 heures relève de l'abus.

-Par pitié ! Laissez-moi m'adapter au décalage horaire ! Je ne suis rentré que ce matin.

-Si les îles vous manquent à ce point, retournez donc aux Bahamas. Bruce Wayne peut bien prolonger ses vacances de quelques jours...

-Bruce Wayne peut être... Mais pas Batman.

-Batman aussi doit s'accorder une pause de temps en temps... Prendre des vacances...

-Alfred, les vacances de Batman ont assez duré.

Le fidèle serviteur se permit de lever les yeux au ciel. Son maître ne changerait donc jamais !

Bruce Wayne se glissa tant bien que mal hors de ses couvertures et se leva. Alfred remarqua que les yeux du célèbre play-boy étaient cernés, et que, malgré son séjour dans les îles, son visage était tendu sous sa peau bronzée. Le jeune homme ne récupérerait sans doute jamais pleinement des événements des mois précédents... Bruce prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Le majordome s'avança et se plaça à ses côtés.

-Il fait déjà nuit... remarqua le milliardaire d'un ton distrait.

-C'est normal monsieur. Nous sommes en novembre.

-Ah oui ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Cela va faire un mois que je me suis absenté...

-Depuis l'arrestation du terroriste, monsieur.

_Depuis la mort de Harvey Dent _aurait été plus exact, mais ce sujet était devenu tabou entre eux, aussi le vieil homme se tut et contempla la ville.

Gotham City brillait de tous ses feux. Les lumières des rues étouffaient même les étoiles. La lune, disque d'un blanc sale, se détachait sur les nuages noirs et zébrés de minuscules éclairs.

Le regard de Bruce Wayne était lui aussi tourné vers le ciel, mais il ne fixait pas la lune, ni les nuages. Il observait une projection, dans le ciel.

-Je vais me changer. Déclara le jeune homme.

-Ah ! Vous vous rendez finalement à une réception monsieur ?

Alfred ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait parfaitement ce que son maître avait vu et savait aussi quel costume il allait enfiler. Un costume noir, très différent d'une tenue de soirée...

-Non. Je vais mettre un terme aux vacances du justicier, répliqua le milliardaire avec un sourire en coin.

Le pauvre Alfred soupira. Il avait raison. Décidément, son maître ne changerait jamais.

* * *

**Voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis **!

**A bientôt ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteure : Tous les personnages de Batman ainsi que Gotham appartiennent à DC Comics et aux films de Nolan. Par contre les autres personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent.**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'adapter au lycée, changer de rythme, etc... Enfin bref... C'est pas le plus important... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Batman, justicier cambrioleur

Le justicier s'arrêta, debout au sommet d'un gratte-ciel. Il contemplait encore la ville. Gotham, cette gigantesque toile d'araignée lumineuse, attirant toutes les mouches en quête d'un meilleur avenir. Ces mêmes mouches, qui finissaient happées par le diabolique engrenage de la pauvreté et du crime. Il soupira. Il aurait pu rester là, à admirer la ville-lumière, pendant des heures... Mais il avait rendez-vous. D'un bond, il atterrit silencieusement derrière Gordon. Avant de se manifester, il observa les personnes présentes. Il reconnut son ami Jim Gordon, un jeune flic dont il ne se rappelait pas du nom, et une troisième personne. Une inconnue, une blonde à lunettes assez jolie. Les trois personnes attendaient, le regard fixé sur le ciel menaçant : un orage se préparait.

Doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du commissaire et demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous avez pris votre temps avant de répondre, grommela Gordon, une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

-J'étais absent. Que s'est il passé ?

Puis il détourna le regard pour le fixer sur la jeune femme, demandant silencieusement à Gordon qui elle était.

-Je vous présente Harleen Quinzell. La psychiatre en charge du Joker.

Joker. A ce nom, la chauve-souris se renfrogna encore plus (si c'était possible). Des images s'imposant à son esprit : un regard meurtrier, Dent, le corps brisé, la folie à son paroxysme... Ce rire, forcé, hystérique, et cette phrase : « Pour eux... Tu n'es qu'une bête de foire... Comme moi. » Il ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à Alfred, mais cette phrase revenait toujours à son bon souvenir, à présent qu'il avait endossé la culpabilité après la mort de Dent. Il secoua violemment la tête, pour chasser cette pensée parasite, et implora :

-Par pitié ne me dites pas qu'il s'est évadé.

-Oh ! Non ! Pas du tout !

C'était la psy qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

-Seulement, ces médecins, ces administrateurs, sont plus fêlés les uns que les autres...

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ils ont décidé de tester une nouvelle thérapie sur le...

-Une thérapie qui consiste à le faire partager sa cellule avec une gosse de huit ans ! La psychiatre semblait outragée et ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde d'avoir interrompu le commissaire.

Là, Batman ne trouva rien à dire. C'était bien trop absurde.

-C'est possible ?

-Malheureusement, oui, soupira le docteur Quinzell, soudainement abattue.

Son estime pour les médecins d'Arkham en prit un coup. Décidément, ils ne devaient pas examiner soigneusement le statut psychologique des employés et semblaient beaucoup apprécier les nouvelles thérapies dangereuses...

-La thérapie a-t-elle commencé ?

-Oui, gémit Gordon. La rencontre m'a mis très mal à l'aise. Ils ne sont absolument pas faits pour rester enfermés ensemble dans cinq mètres carrés 24 heures sur 24. Ils vont finir par s'entretuer. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur l'identité du survivant...

-Mais... Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Demanda-t-il, attendant surtout une réponse du docteur.

-Nous avons les mains liées, soupira-t-elle. Mon poste est en jeu, et le commissaire ne peut plus agir puisque le Joker est à présent sous la responsabilité des médecins...

-En effet. Avec ça, nous n'en savons pas assez pour pouvoir prétendre agir dans l'intérêt de la jeune fille...

-Si seulement nous étions au courant de sa pathologie ! Souffla la psychiatre.

-Vous n'avez pas accès aux dossiers des patients ? Interrogea le chevalier noir, surpris.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Ils ne m'ont même pas permis de jeter un œil « Estimez-vous heureuse d'avoir encore des entretiens avec lui », fit-elle dans une brillante imitation de la voix tremblotante et nasillarde du docteur Levy. L'effet aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi furibonde...

-En somme, vous voudriez que je vole le dossier de cette enfant pour vous le donner ?

-Pour sa sécurité ! S'exclama Gordon. Qui sait ce dont le Joker est capable ?

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, gronda-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il les quitta sans un bruit. Il agirait la nuit prochaine. Il 'était pas très emballé par cette idée mais il devait reconnaître que le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle si cette intrusion pouvait sauver la fillette...

* * *

L'asile d'Arkham était un grand bâtiment de style gothique. Ses murs étaient revêtus de briquettes rouges qui, en vieillissant, avaient foncé jusqu'à devenir d'un noir grisâtre. Un revêtement de ce genre rendait le mur facile à escalader. Les toits semblaient déchirer le ciel, comme des couteaux plantés dans les nuages. Batman observait attentivement la façade usée. La bâtisse était éclairée par quelques lampadaires qui projetaient une lumière glauque sur la pelouse quasi-inexistante. Mais le mur qu'il observait était plongé dans l'obscurité. Son ascension serait invisible...

Le plus silencieusement possible, il propulsa son bat grappin qui alla s'accrocher (non moins silencieusement) au rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur la pièce où le Chevalier Noir souhaitait s'introduire, au troisième étage. Le justicier saisit fermement le câble à deux mais et entama son ascension. Pas à pas. Il aurait pu aller plus vite et se faire tracter, mais il préférait ne pas risquer de faire le moindre bruit. Au bout d'un terrible et long effort, il accéda au rebord de la fenêtre, dont il découpa le carreau à l'aide d'un autre gadget. Tant pis pour la subtilité ! Il était déjà minuit. Il poussa doucement le battant et se glissa dans l'ouverture.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais il distinguait les casiers où se rangeaient les archives. Il évita une chaise (merci vision nocturne) et rejoignit la vaste bibliothèque. Comme il ignorait le nom de la petite, il ouvrit le casier portant la lettre J et en sortit un dossier :

NOM : Inconnu

PRENOM : Inconnu

PSEUDONYME : Joker

ANTECEDANTS : Terrorisme, vol à main armée, prise d'otages, divers homicides avec actes de torture et de barbarie... suite p 3.

DIAGNOSTIC : Indéfini.

PRISE EN CHARGE : Harleen Quinzell.

CHAMBRE : 102, service des soins intensifs, interné avec Sarah Prescott.

La chauve-souris sourit. Sarah Prescott... Il ouvrit le casier portant la lettre P et chercha son dossier :

NOM : Prescott.

PRENOM : Sarah.

PSEUDONYME : Aucun.

ANTECEDANTS : Triple homicide avec possible préméditation.

DIAGNOSTIC : Schizophrénie aiguë.

PRISE EN CHARGE : Thomas Russel.

CHAMBRE : 102, service des soins intensifs, internée avec le Joker.

Schizophrénie aiguë... Pour lui, ces mots n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens... En revanche, triple homicide avec préméditation, ça, il comprenait. Il allait le feuilleter pour en savoir plus, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore le dossier du Joker à la main. Le dossier glissa, et tomba. Le Chevalier Noir s'empressa de ramasser les feuilles. Une fois le dossier reconstitué, le héros masqué le rangea à sa place et allait (enfin) lire celui de Sarah lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Il glissa en hâte le dossier de la petite dans son casier et ressortit par là où il était entré. Il s'accrocha à la corde et se laissa glisser vers le sol. Il décrocha le grappin et retourna à la Batmobile, en courant silencieusement. Dommage qu'il ait dû abandonner le dossier de la petite Sarah. Il aurait peut être pu en apprendre plus... En tout cas, il avait une pathologie pour le docteur Quinzell. Le justicier espérait ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien...

* * *

**Voilà. Le chapitre est terminé. On devrait retrouver le Joker et Sarah la prochaine fois. Personnellement, le chapitre que vous venez de lire n'est pas mon préféré, je le trouve trop maladroit. Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir.**

**A bientôt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteure : Voilà le chapitre. Un peu en retard, c'est vrai, mais je suis désolée, donc ça rattrape tout.**

**Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ^^**

**Tout appartient aux films de Nolan et à DC Comics, sauf Alexander, Sarah et quelques autres...**

* * *

Chapitre 8: _Désolée pour l'absence de titre mais là, je séchais vraiment_

Quand elle fut assurée que le Joker était endormi, Sarah se releva de sa couchette et, d'une démarche un peu hésitante, elle s'approcha de l'homme endormi. On ne savait jamais... Peut être faisait-il semblant...

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et l'observa, fascinée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un autre être humain endormi depuis trois ans, en dehors de ses cauchemars, bien sûr. Quel spectacle que cet homme endormi ! Il paraissait presque normal, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Ses cheveux teints lui collaient au visage.

_Ouais, c'est bon ! C'est un homme qui dort ! Rien d'exceptionnel !_

-Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Glissa-t-elle.

_Tu as raison ! Je risquerai de briser ses rêves...Pour un peu qu'il ait des rêves qui en vaillent la peine..._

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se pencha de nouveau vers son codétenu. Il riait dans son sommeil, un peu comme le faisait Carole...

_Ne penses pas à Carole !_

Carole... Elle n'avait que deux dents, mais elle savait presque parler. Elle babillait toujours joyeusement de sa petite voix aiguë...

_Arrêtes de penser à elle ! Tout de suite!_

Sarah passa totalement à côté de la hargne d'Alexander. Carole détestait la purée de carottes. Elle la crachait allègrement sur Papa...

_Sarah ! Je t'aurais prévenue !_

Alexander. Sa voix lui faisait siffler les oreilles...Alexander...

_Sarah !_

La douleur la frappa d'un coup. Elle allait exploser ! Il avait brisé la muraille de ses souvenirs ! Carole ! Papa ! Maman ! Le cri remontait dans sa gorge, en même temps que les images affluaient. L'Univers se brouillait. Elle allait suffoquer.

-Alexander... Le nom peinait à enfoncer la barrière de ses lèvres...

Sa vue était instable. Elle paniquait. Elle avait besoin d'Alexander pour l'aider, pour lui dire quoi faire, la guider...

_Sarah ! Le passé, c'est le passé. Tu dois les oublier._

Elle ne voulait pas. Ils faisaient partie d'elle même.

_Tout comme moi, ma petite Sarah..._

Elle se débattait contre les images qui s'imposaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait se souvenir, les garder avec elle.

_Je suis là. Pas eux. Ils t'ont abandonnée. Pas moi._

Elle tressaillit. Un éclat de rire venait de résonner, perçant la carapace qui l'isolait. Son regard se posa sur la source du bruit. L'homme allongé riait toujours. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son visage. Le maquillage. Les cicatrices. Les cicatrices... Un mystère... D'où venaient-elles ? Est-ce qu'elles faisaient mal comme les siennes ?

_Sarah..._

Est-ce que ses cicatrices le rendaient heureux ? Est-ce qu'il les avait acceptées ?

_Sarah... Ce n'est pas un extraterrestre. Laisse-le dormir._

La voix d'Alexander était redevenue douce. Toute trace de colère avait disparu, comme évaporée. Elle tendit le doigt mais se retint. Même si elle en avait envie, toucher les cicatrices, c'était risquer de le réveiller. Et il se mettrait en colère. Comme la veille. La veille... Elle avait été surprise. Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Peut-être un peu, en fait... Au début, il lui avait parlé. Mais elle n'avait pas entendu, parce qu'Alexander lui parlait.

_Oui et alors ? Je peux te parler quand je veux, que je sache._

Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas entendu. Il lui aurait peut-être parlé de ses cicatrices.

_Avant de te plaquer contre un mur et de manquer de te tuer..._

C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait eu le choc de sa vie : Alexander avait disparu. Ça n'avait duré qu'une minute, mais elle s'était retrouvée seule pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je ne voulais pas me faire tabasser en même temps que toi par un psychopathe..._

-C'est ça... murmura-t-elle. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

_Tu devrais... Crois moi Sarah... Tu devrais..._

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux au plafond et soupira silencieusement avant de reprendre son examen du visage.

* * *

Un hôpital explosait. BOUM ! Il s'avançait, dos aux explosions, son fidèle détonateur à la main. Le costume d'infirmière le grattait un peu mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'intense satisfaction provoquée pas la destruction. Il inspira l'air saturé de cendres. Il était libre...

Un picotement au niveau de ses cicatrices le ramena à la réalité. Il était dans sa cellule. Il n'était pas libre. Et l'air puait l'antiseptique. Avec un soupir résigné, il ouvrit les yeux, et sursauta en découvrant un visage à deux centimètres du sien. Les yeux gris l'observaient avec curiosité. Il voulut la saisir, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui : elle était déjà assise sur sa propre couchette. Oh non ! Il n'avait pas rêvé cette thérapie ! Et ils n'avaient même pas viré la gamine...

-Tu savais qu'il allait se réveiller, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Non ?! Alors il avait raison ?! Elle avait vraiment un ami imaginaire ?

-Tu parles à qui?demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-A Alexander, répondit-elle, comme si c'était évident.

Alexander... Probablement son ami imaginaire...

-C'est qui ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse devenir meilleur ami avec quelqu'un qui partage sa tête à longueur de journée. Il était tout seul dans sa tête et ça lui convenait, merci beaucoup...

Est-ce que Batman était seul dans sa tête ? Bonne question... Ce serait à creuser... Quand il serait libre.

-Pourquoi vous êtes enfermé ici ?

Un tic agita sa paupière et il s'humecta les lèvres. Naïve...

-Je suis sûre que tu te trompes, ajouta-t-elle a mi-voix, sans doute à l'intention d'Alexander. Puis elle darda sur lui un regard plein de curiosité. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Lui qui adorait parler... Pour une fois qu'il avait un auditoire attentif... Il comptait bien en profiter.

-J'ai tué... Beaucoup de gens... fit-il avec un geste évasif.

-Combien ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu comptes le nombre de fourmis que tu écrases quand tu marches dans une forêt ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Ca va faire trois ans que je n'ai pas marché en forêt.

Il sourit. Trois qu'elle n'avait pas marché en forêt. Trois ans donc qu'elle était à l'asile. Intéressant... Il poursuivit, ramenant le sujet à lui.

-J'ai rendu fou... Le procureur... Harvey Dent...

-C'est quoi un procureur ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, faussement désespéré. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Elle avait huit ans. Elle était internée, sans contact avec l'extérieur, depuis trois ans.

-C'est un employé du Gouvernement qui accuse les criminels dans un procès et qui essaie de les mettre en prison.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle hocha la tête. Elle avait compris.

-Et... C'est tout ?

Le Joker sourit.

-Non... J'ai aussi traumatisé la _malheureuse_ population de Gotham.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Ce n'était pas la même curiosité malsaine qu'avec Harleen Quinzell. C'était la curiosité des quelqu'un qui redécouvre le monde extérieur après un isolement de trois ans.

Il aurait pu ne pas lui répondre, la laisser sur sa faim. Mais il se prit au jeu et entama son récit.

-J'ai commencé par des hold-up... Dans des dépôts de la pègre... La pègre, c'est une organisation de criminels.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle murmura :

-S'il te plaît... Laisse- moi écouter.

Il poursuivit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, racontant par le menu son dernier hold-up.

-Et là, il me dit « Quel chauffeur de bus ? »... A ce moment... BAM ! ,il fit un grand geste de bras pour illustrer le choc, il y a un bus scolaire qui débarque et qui lui rentre dedans ! Un éclat de rire le secoua à ces mots.

Et le temps passait. Il racontait, et elle, en public attentif, captivé, elle se taisait.

-Et, tu vois, il y avait Rachel là où j'avais dit qu'il y aurait Dent et inversement. Ils étaient tous les deux attachés au milieu de fûts de pétrole.

Elle blanchit un peu, mais il n'y fit pas spécialement attention.

-Alors, Batman, il arrive là où il pensait trouver Rachel et... Surprise ! Il tombe sur le fiancé ! Il a juste le temps de sortir le proc' de l'entrepôt que BOUM ! La bombe explose !

Elle était crispée, et ses jointures saillaient de ses poings serrés. Il inclina légèrement la tête, et la dévisagea comme s'il s'agissait d'un rat de laboratoire.

-Tu te sens bien gamine ?

Quelle question idiote... Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien... Elle allait peut être même lui faire un malaise... Pourvu qu'elle fasse un malaise... Ce serais drôle...

-Oui oui, souffla-t-elle. Tout va bien.

Il haussa les sourcils, pas convaincu le moins du monde. Finalement, il prit le parti de faire « celui qui n'en a rien à faire ». Après tout, c'était son problème à elle. Il ne serait concerné que si elle s'évanouissait. Et il ne garantissait pas les chances de survie d'une damoiselle qui tomberait en pâmoison dans ses bras...

-Tu les vois ?

Huuu... C'était quoi cette question ?

-Précise...

Elle entrouvrit le bouche, puis souffla :

-Ceux que tu as tué.. Tu les vois ?

Elle en avait beaucoup, de questions comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je suppose... En tout cas, c'est diablement drôle ! Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

Elle commençait à l'énerver avec ses réponses fausses...

-Tu as tué des gens gamine ?

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Peut être le n'en savait rien. Et il s'en fichait. C'était une gosse. Pas une meurtrière. Elle sembla reprendre le contrôle et assena :

-Moi, je n'ai tué personne.

C'était probablement la vérité. Il la voyait mal égorgeant un SDF dans une ruelle sombre.

-Tu sais... Commença-t-elle, depuis que tu es là, Alexander m'embête moins.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Il n'était pas un médicament. Si elle voulait soigner sa folie, elle n'avait qu'à faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

* * *

**Et c'est fini pour cette fois. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est une sacrée motivation :)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteure : Hello ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Surtout la première partie. **

**Bien sûr, l'Univers Batman appartient à Nolan et à DC Comics. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9: Thérapies.

-Hep ! Le Clown ! Bouges ! T'as ton rendez-vous.

Le Joker leva les yeux et examina le garde qui venait de l'apostropher. Rien à voir avec ses précédentes nounous. Ce type était bâti comme une armoire à glace et son visage était mou, sans expression. La seule chose originale sur cet aimable personnage était sa superbe moustache en guidon de vélo. Le charme à l'état pur. Et cet homme ne portait même pas de badge...

Le prisonnier se mit debout, et jeta un regard à Sarah, qui écrivait, ou dessinait, il n'en savait rien, d'une manière saccadée.

-A tout à l'heure gamine.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Bizarrement , l'envie d'aller se rasseoir le prit. Stupide. C'était stupide. Il voulait sortir, et Harleen Quinzell était sa porte de sortie. Ce rendez-vous était essentiel (comme tous les autres d'ailleurs).

Il fit quelques pas en direction du garde, qui déclara :

-Allez ! Dépêches-toi ! On est pas en avance...

Sans accélérer, le clown humecta ses lèvres et sourit, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me faire tout beau... C'est dommage... Le docteur Quinzell est charmante pourtant...

Silencieux, l'homme le suivit en dehors de sa cellule. Le Joker inspira goulûment l'air du couloir. La même odeur que dans la cellule, mais en moins concentré tout de même. Les bracelets métalliques qu'on lui avait passé aux poignets l'agaçaient. C'était très désagréable de sentir le contact glacé du métal sur sa peau. Un autre garde attendait à l'ascenseur, tout aussi expressif que son collègue. Avec un soupir, le balafré entra dans la cabine. Toujours pareil. Deux fois par semaine. Le silence était tellement épais qu'on pouvait presque le voir... Il émit un claquement de langue indifférent et fit bruyamment craquer sa nuque. Il reprit alors sa position légèrement voûtée.

Le bureau d'Harleen Quinzell. Comme à chaque rendez-vous, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face au bureau et détailla la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Quelque chose sur elle avait changé. C'était discret mais intéressant. Comme elle attendait manifestement qu'il engage la conversation, il déclara, d'un ton neutre :

-Tu as... Mit du maquillage.

Elle avait l'air surprise. Il ne faisait qu'une simple constatation... Rien de vraiment spécial...

-Ça te va bien.

Il était tout à fait honnête. Le noir mettait en valeur ses yeux clairs. Elle rosit très légèrement. Lui se força à ne pas ricaner. C'était surprenant l'effet que pouvait avoir une simple constatation... Gênée , elle se tordit un peu les mains.

-Alors... Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui monsieur ?

Il roula des yeux.

-Tttttttt... Appelles-moi Mr J. Monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop sérieux.

-D'accord. Alors... Comment allez-vous, Mr J ?

-Comme un charme, sourit-il. Et toi Harley ?

Elle soupira et remarqua :

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit... Ne m'appelez pas comme ça s'il-vous plaît.

-Et moi il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de m'appeler Mr J, répliqua-t-il.

Elle avança inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure en une moue contrariée très enfantine. Il ricana. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je vous appelle Mr J et vous, vous me vouvoyez et vous m'appelez Docteur Quinzell.

Il se contenta de sourire ? C'était hors de question. S'il s'abaissait à ces conditions, il la laisserait diriger l'entretien et... il haïssait la sensation d'infériorité. Mais... il avait besoin du Docteur Quinzell pour sortir. Il pouvait bien faire une concession...

-Comme vous voulez... Harleen.

Il laissa un sourire sarcastique étirer ses lèvres et dévoiler ses dents. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est déjà mieux.

-C'est vous qui voyez, glissa-t-il.

Elle avala sa salive et saisit son crayon d'une main distraite. Il empêcha un autre sourire victorieux de déformer son visage. Elle prenait des notes de plus en plus succinctes et, la dernière fois, il ne l'avait presque pas vu écrire. Les choses s'arrangeaient dans son sens.

-De quoi souhaitez-vous que nous parlions aujourd'hui ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Hum... A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas... Qu'aviez-vous prévu ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Anxieuse. Elle n'avait rien prévu. Ou alors ce qu'elle avait prévu ne lui plairait pas.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions parler de vos... exploits.

Le Joker plissa les yeux. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et elle le savait. Elle le dévisageait avec curiosité. Il prit un air enjoué et déclara en se tapotant le menton :

-Ma fois... C'est une bonne idée... Qu'avez-vous à dire de mes exploits Harleen ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et déclara :

-Ce serait plutôt à vous de me parler, Mr J.

-Mais j'aimerais avoir votre diagnostic, docteur.

Harleen soupira, mais il lui sembla distinguer une ébauche de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Très bien... C'était presque dans la poche...

La jeune femme mordilla nerveusement son crayon.

-Je suppose que, si vous faites tout ça, c'est un peu pour marquer les esprits... Faire du spectacle... Montrer que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres criminels...

Les sourcils du clown s'envolèrent. Elle l'avait drôlement bien cerné, pour une psy...

-Je dois admettre, que vous avez compris plus de choses sur moi que la majorité des psys de ce sympathique asile. Je suis... Presque admiratif.

Les joues du docteur rosirent sous le compliment, ce qui provoqua chez lui une sensation de triomphe très agréable. On était loin de la Harleen Quinzell d'il y avait quelques mois. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

-Gotham c'est... la scène de mon show ! Mon show comique ! Et critique ! Pour montrer à ces abrutis de moutons qui se qualifient de sains d'esprit qu'ils sont aussi timbrés que moi. C'est un spectacle participatif ! N'importe qui peut jouer, ou participer ! Il faut juste... tomber le masque.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de la psy. Il sourit à son tour quand il remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien noté.

-Lorsque vous dites tomber le masque, vous voulez dire devenir comme vous ?

Il inspira et planta son regard noir dans les yeux clairs de son interlocutrice. Le regard bleu de la psychiatre pétillait de curiosité et d'intérêt.

-Non. Pas vraiment. Quand je dis... tomber le masque, je veux dire... « abandonner le masque d'hypocrisie et d'image pour admettre sa propre folie ».

-Le Batman porte un masque. C'est pourtant votre compagnon de jeu favori...

Batman... Ce nom provoquait en lui des émotions contraires... Colère, frustration et... affection ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il s'en fichait ! Batman c'était juste... Batman. Point. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer sa colère et déclara, calme en apparence :

-Justement... Le but du jeu, avec Batman, c'est de faire tomber son masque hypocrite...

« Et de le pousser à bout, pour le fun »ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

-Batman n'est pas hypocrite... Il protège la ville.

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle plaisantait ? Apparemment non. Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue pour autant...

-Il protège la ville en arrêtant des fous qui le sont parfois moins que lui. Mais il arrive quand même à se faire passer pour un héros. Il est plus hypocrite que le maire qui assure la sécurité à ces idiots de contribuables !

Il inspira encore pour se calmer. Ne. Pas. S'énerver. Il ne fallait pas compromettre son évasion.

-Vous trouvez vos contribuables idiots à ce point ?

Un petit ricanement lui échappa,. Serait-elle vexée ? C'est avec une large grimace moqueuse qu'il répondit :

-Il faut être idiot pour nier sa folie au point de s'enfermer dans un carcan de vie ennuyeux... sans action...

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, glissa-t-elle.

-C'est pourtant simple ! Ce soir, après le travail, vous allez rentrer dans votre appartement banal, en bus ou en train, je m'en fiche. Vous mangerez un plat tout prêt dans votre salon quelconque. Et oh ! Vous aurez peut être commis une folie en vous achetant une douceur au dessert. Après votre bref repas devant une émission abrutissante, vous relirez vos dossiers de la journée devant la même émission. Vous pourriez employer votre cerveau à des choses utiles mais non ! Vous préférez fuir la réalité en regardant des histoires d'amour niaises et en lisant des dossiers que vous connaissez déjà par cœur ! Ensuite, vous vous coucherez, seule, dans votre chambre impersonnelle. Le lendemain, votre réveil sonnera, vous irez travailler puis vous recommencerez la même journée encore et encore. Vous appelez ça vivre ?

Voilà. Il avait vidé son sac. Il aurait au moins essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle le regardait, émotions dissimulées derrière un masque lisse. Quelle horreur ! Elle était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder quand elle souriait, était vexée ou en colère...

Le clown regardé les yeux bleus cachés derrière les petites lunettes. Il pouvait y voir de l'agacement, de l'excitation et... du doute ?

Intéressant...

-Donc vous êtes persuadé que tout le monde est fou ?

-Il faut bien être fou pour rester ici. Et puis... Regardez la vie du citoyen lambda... Toutes ces règles, c'est pour éviter de « sombrer dans la folie »

La porte s'ouvrit et le garde à la belle moustache entra. Il passa les menottes au Joker. Celui-ci se leva docilement, adressant un large sourire au _Dr Quinzell _avant de se laisser entraîner vers le couloir. Soudain, alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune femme, toujours assise. Il déclara, tout à fait sérieux :

-Tout le monde est fou, docteur Quinzell. Mais, de nous deux, je suis sans doute le plus lucide. Le monde lui même est fou. Et il faut être dingue pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Il ponctua sa réflexion d'un claquement de langue neutre et se remit en route, savourant intérieurement l'expression totalement confuse de la psychiatre.

* * *

Sarah contempla son « dessin ». Elle avait essayé de dessiner Alexander, mais le résultat n'était... pas très concluant. Elle avait la main qui tremblait, et les traits du visage d'Alexander étaient brouillés, ils n'avaient pas voulu se distinguer dans sa tête. Elle reporta de nouveau son regard sur la feuille. Sérieusement, c'était laid.

_Mais non... Tu n'aurais pas pu fixer mes traits de toute façon._

Elle sourit, un peu consolée par les paroles d'Alexander. Elle se sentait seule depuis que l'homme maquillé était parti avec les gardes.

-Tu es de retour ?demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_Oui._

-Tu sais... Bientôt... Je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller sans toi ?

_Tu crois gamine ?_

-Oui... Maintenant que je ne suis plus toute seule... Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de protection...

_Vraiment ?_

-Je crois... Si tu n'étais plus là... Je sortirais... Et j'aurais une nouvelle vie, non ?

_Peut être... Et... Comment feras-tu, toute seule, si ta nouvelle famille est... mauvaise ?_

-Je ne sais pas... J'irais voir le... le Joker.

_Le Joker ? Le psychopathe qui te plaque contre un mur quand tu l'énerves ?_

Un léger doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Sarah. Elle faisait confiance au Joker. Il était le premier être humain qu'elle voyait depuis longtemps... Mais... D'un autre côté... Elle avait toujours cru Alexander... Et c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée de l'Enfer...

_Bien sûr... J'ai toujours été là._

Le porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes en blanc lui firent signe de venir. Elle se leva et s'engagea dans le couloir derrière eux.

_Prête pour une petite cure ma chérie ?_

Elle frissonna. Dans ces moments, elle avait terriblement besoin d'Alexander. Et il le savait parfaitement.

_On va voir comment tu te « débrouilles toute seule », Sarah._

Elle sursauta en entendant l'amusement cruel d'Alexander. Elle secoua la tête et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Elle se demandait où était son codétenu, ce qu'il faisait. L'ascenseur entama la descente. L'atmosphère se tendit. Un nouveau couloir. Une porte en métal. Elle entra ex balaya la salle du regard. Une sorte de cabine, sur la droite, une grosse boîte couverte de boutons et reliée par des fils à la cabine et à un casque qui trônait sur... la table. Un long frisson la parcourut de haut en bas quand elle s'avança dans la « salle des tortures » comme l'appelait Alexander.

-Bonjour Sarah.

Elle leva la tête et dévisagea le docteur Russel (son nom était écrit sur son badge). Grand, mince, pâle et blond. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il la regardait comme un insecte. Alexander ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

_Bonjour, espèce de bellâtre arrogant et narcissique._

Elle parvint à sourire et souffla :

-Bonjour Docteur.

Il la poussa doucement dans le dos vers la table, la souleva, la posa sur la surface glacée et attacha les sangles. Sarah le laissa faire, se raidissant à chaque fois qu'une sangle de cuir venait se serrer autour d'un poignet, d'une cheville... Elle frissonnait quand une boucle en métal entrait en contact avec sa peau.

-Terminé, déclara l'homme en blouse blanche.

Elle n'osait plus bouger sa tête. Il lui posa le casque farci d'électrodes sur le crâne et s'éloigna vers la cabine.

-Tu es prête ? Lui demanda sa voix, lointaine.

-Oui.

-On va commencer en douceur, annonça-t-il, comme s'il s'en fichait éperdument.

Sarah ferma les yeux quand les picotements commencèrent à fourmiller dans son crâne. Elle allait devoir s'en sortir toute seule, cette fois. Alexander lui avait refusé son soutien.

_Je ne suis pas sourd ! Tu as dit que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi._

Les picotements se firent plus persistants, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas prêter attention à la douleur. C'était comme si son cerveau se tordait dans tous les sens et se contorsionnait. Les fourmillements se changeaient en brûlures. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui chauffait les oreilles avec une flamme. Elle avait besoin d'Alexander. Son esprit devenait cotonneux. Ça faisait mal ! Que ça s'arrête ! Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni avec qui. Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle avait mal. Qu'elle était Sarah. Qu'il fallait qu'elle soit Sarah et Alexander. Mais il n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner.

_Mais je suis là Sarah._

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas alors ? Gémit-elle, aveuglée par la douleur.

_Parce que tu n'as plus besoin de moi._

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait besoin de lui ! Il faisait partie d'elle !

-Mais si ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Elle ne gémissait plus. Elle pleurait.

_Ah bon ? Mais tout à l'heure tu disais le contraire !_

-J'ai jamais dit ça !

_Si._

-Aides moi !

Alexander.

Aides moi.

S'il te plaît.

J'ai mal.

_Bah voilà. Il suffisait de demander._

Son cerveau n'était plus cotonneux, elle planait. Elle sentait sa présence, partout. Dans l'air, partout. Mais elle ne le voyait pas.

Alexander ?

Tu es où ?

_Je suis là. Toujours._

Merci.

_Tu vois ? Tu as besoin de moi._

Oui.

_Et je resterais avec toi._

Pourquoi ?

Elle se sentait bien, elle ne venait « ici » que pendant les cures, quand Alexander l'aidait. Après, il ne lui restait plus que des douleurs aléatoires et violentes. Mais tout de même moins que pendant les électrochocs.

_Parce que je suis un peu toi._

Mais... si je n'ai plus besoin de toi ?

_Tu auras toujours besoin de moi._

Je ne suis pas sûre.

_Si jamais... Tu n'avais plus besoin de moi... Nous ne servirions plus à rien. Tous les deux._

C'est à dire ?

_Rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en préoccuper pour le moment._

D'accord. Je te fais confiance.

_Et tu fais bien. Ta cure est terminée._

De retour dans sa tête. Elle était Sarah. Et Alexander. Le docteur s'approcha d'elle et la détacha. Si Alexander était sensé la protéger, pourquoi laissait-il cet homme lui faire du mal ?

_Parce que je ne veux pas prolonger notre internement._

Sarah avait du mal à marcher. Le docteur la prit dans ses bras, la tenant le plus loin possible de lui, et la déposa dans les bras des aides-soignants. C'était aussi bien. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir marcher. Elle avait mal partout. Surtout sur ses cicatrices.

_Tu devrais avoir l'habitude non ?_

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux pendant qu'on la ramenait à sa cellule.

De retour dans la petite pièce, elle se laissa déposer sur son matelas, elle sentait le regard de son codétenu sur elle.

-Gamine ?

Elle se retourna, face au clown.

-Oui ?

Il la regardait bizarrement. Enfin... Il regardait son bras, là où l'uniforme était remonté, révélant sa peau. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, elle rabattit sa manche. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et répondit :

-Rien.

-Tu crois qu'il a vu ? Chuchota-t-elle.

_Non. De toute façon, s'il a vu, il est mal placé pour faire une remarque non ?_

-Oui.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir.

_Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir dormir après ça ?_

-Tais toi... S'il te plaît.

_Si tu veux. Dors bien ma petite Sarah._

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez moi une review, histoire de me donner votre avis, ou de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas :) Et tant que j'y suis, merci à ceux qui reviewent !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Je tiens à remercier Lulu La Luciole qui a lu le texte du Joker avec l'intonation qu'il fallait jusqu'à ce que je trouve les mots qui me plaisaient. Merci Lulu ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes de l'auteure : Erm... Bon, je sais, j'ai pas mal de retard... Je n'ai pas d'excuse. A moins que vous soyez disposés à croire que j'ai été kidnappée par des extraterrestres :')**

**Bon, pour mes propres commentaires par rapport à ce chapitre, rendez-vous en bas ^^**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, en dehors de Sarah, Alexander, Thomas Russel, Doyle, Maureen et Carole Prescott (si j'en ai oubliés, je suis désolée xD)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le secret de Sarah

Le Joker regardait l'enfant dormir. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement et son visage paraissait enfin apaisé. On aurait dit... Un ange. Ou un véritable enfant. Un enfant qui n'aurait jamais été dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Un enfant qui aurait des parents aimants et qui jouerait avec ses frères et sœurs tous les soirs. Il secoua la tête avec exaspération. Depuis quand pensait-il de cette façon ? Depuis quand était-il un abruti sentimental ? Non. Définitivement. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ce devait juste être quelque chose de passager. Ça allait disparaître, en vitesse.

Tout de même... C'était la première fois qu'il regardait un autre être humain dormir sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Meurtre, torture, et autres spécialités de la maison. C'était assez... reposant. Il ne se reposait jamais, auparavant. Et c'était une sensation... étrange.

La petite se retourna dans son sommeil et grommela. Elle semblait sur le point de se réveiller. Le clown décroisa les jambes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il attendait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il avait des questions. Et il voulait des réponses.

L'enfant ouvrit péniblement les yeux et son regard papillonna dans la « chambre » pour se poser sur l'homme assis. Pas trop tôt. Il allait finir par croire qu'elle était morte.

-Salut gamine.

-...

Sarah se frotta les yeux, comme une enfant normal qui se réveille... STOP ! Il. N'allait. Pas. Se. Mettre. A. Penser. Comme. N'importe. Qui.

-Bonjour

-Viens là.

Elle hésita. Bon dieu il n »'était quand même pas effrayant à ce point ?! Il se décala légèrement sur la couchette et tapota l'espace à côté de lui, ajoutant, en essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué et de ne pas ressembler au psychopathe qu'il était. L'enfant, toujours hésitante, se leva et, d'un pas lent, s'avança vers lui avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Le Joker planta son regard dans les yeux, encore brouillés de sommeil, de la fillette.

-Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ?

Il avait fait un bel effort, là. Il avait tenté de demander ça sans sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et sans la regarder comme s'il allait lui éplucher le visage avant de la pendre du haut d'un immeuble. Oui. C'était un effort colossal. Une lueur d'intérêt sembla s'allumer dans les yeux habituellement éteints de la petite fille et elle répondit :

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

Puis, à part :

-Chut, j'aimerais entendre son histoire.

Comme d'habitude, il passa sur les paroles de l'enfant qui ne lui étaient pas destinées.

-Bah... Tu vois... C'était... Quand j'avais à peine dix ans. Ma maman... était quelqu'un de très bien. Mais elle ne faisait rien... Tu vois, quand mon géniteur se mettait en colère et tapait sur tout ce qui bougeait... C'est à dire moi, en général.

La petite avait ouvert grands les yeux, captivée. Ah. Un auditoire réceptif et naïf. Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux...

-Alors, un soir... Je suis parti. En courant dans la rue, tu vois... Mais j'avais pas fait trois pas que ce sale type me retrouvait. J'te jure gamine, j'ai couru... Mais, tu vois, il courait... Il courait... Il courait plus vite que moi... Et c'était bizarre, puisqu'il était plein d'alcool toute la sainte journée...

Les yeux de l'enfant s'arrondissaient de plus en plus, elle était absorbée par l'histoire bateau qu'il lui racontait. Son plan fonctionnait comme une bombe artisanale, pour le moment.

-Et il m'a rattrapé. Et il m'a tapé dessus... Tu sais princesse, il tapait fort... Et il me hurlait « Souris plus sale gosse ! Allez ! Sourit ! Arrêtes de chialer comme une lopette ! » Et moi, tu vois, je pleurait, parce que ça faisait mal...

Il s'humecta les lèvres et sourit. Il se sentait prit par son histoire... C'était drôle.

-Le soir, je ressemblais même plus à un petit garçon... J'étais trop amoché... Quand il s'était endormi, je suis entré dans la salle de bains... Et... Avec un de ses rasoirs, je me suis fait un sourire... Comme ça... Comme ça... Il rigolerait avant de partir les pieds devant... Comme ça je pouvais sourire tout le temps tu vois... Comme ça il me verrait sourire au moins une fois avant... avant que je l'épluche comme un légume.

Il eut un petit rire solitaire et sadique face à l'image mentale (loin d'être déplaisante) qui s'imposait dans son esprit.

L'enfant chuchota :

-Vous avez dû être très courageux pour faire quelque chose de pareil.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire face à l'admiration qui perçait dans la voix de la gamine. Puis se souvint du but d'origine de son histoire et sourit, se tournant vers l'enfant.

-Et toi princesse ? Elle te viennent d'où tes écorchure à toi ?

-Je sais pas si je peux vous dire... Alexander n'aime pas trop que j'en parle...

-Je ne le dirai à personne... Tu peux me croire... Je suis un homme de parole, tu sais...

-J'en sais rien...

-Tu peux me faire confiance gamine.

Raaah ! Il était loin d'être un champion pour ce qui était de s'attirer la confiance des autres...

-Vous promettez que vous direz rien à personne ?

-Promis.

-Ben... Mon papa et ma maman, ils étaient méchants. Ma maman elle ne me faisait pas assez de câlins. Et mon papa il me touchait bizarrement des fois. Enfin... Parfois il me prenait dans ses bras pas normalement. C'est Alexander qui m'a expliqué que ça ne se faisait pas. Alors je suis allée voir ma maman. Pour lui dire, tu vois. Mais elle n'a rien fait. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que je me faisais des idées. Mais Alexander il disait que je devais pas le laisser faire. Ma maman elle a arrêté de me faire des câlins et elle m'a interdit de sortir. Dehors, les gens devenaient méchants avec moi, ils me faisaient peur. Il y avait que Alexander qui restait avec moi et qui m'expliquait ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai dit à mon papa d'arrêter. Mais il comprenait pas que ce n'était pas bien. Alors il y avait toujours que Alexander qui m'aimait.

La gosse ne savait pas raconter. Elle se perdait dans les détails et elle cherchait à tout raconter à la fois.

-Et ?

-Un soir, ils dormaient tous les trois à l'étage et moi je dormais au rez-de-chaussée parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je dorme avec eux. Et puis j'ai senti une odeur bizarre. Comme j'étais à l'étage, j'ai essayé d'échapper aux flammes. Mais j'ai glissé. Et ça a brûlé de partout. Ça faisait mal ! Très mal ! J'ai crié ! Mais personne n'a répondu. Il y avait d'autre cris, mais je sais pas de qui. Il y avait juste Alexander. Alexander il m'a rassurée et il m'a soulevée pour me tirer hors de la maison.

D'accord. De bêtes brûlures suite à un incendie. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant. Mais il était content de savoir ça maintenant.

-Et ils sont morts ?

-Oui, sa voix se brisa. Tous les trois. Mais Alexander il dit que c'est bien parce qu'ils peuvent plus me faire mal.

Le Joker se tourna vers la fille. Elle pleurait. Des rivières de larmes trempaient ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sens faire, là ? Il n'allait tout de même pas consoler cette gosse ? Si ?

Maladroitement, dans un geste inhabituel, il passa son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant et lui tapota le dos. Il ne savait pas réconforter. Il savait blesser. Torturer. Tuer. Mais réconforter... C'était inhabituel pour lui. Et il n'aurait pas vraiment eu besoin de la consoler... Pourquoi la consolait-il ? Il n'y était pas obligé. Mais il le faisait. C'était...instinctif. Lui qui ne marchait qu'à l'instinct... Il se laissait aller. L'enfant se blottit contre lui et il la serra contre lui. Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

D'un vaste mouvement du bras, il la repoussa. Il n'était pas un ours en peluche non plus !

Sarah le regarda d'un air triste et perdu. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Il secoua violemment la tête.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

Le docteur Thomas Russel reposa le dossier sur son bureau. La petite Prescott était poche de la guérison. Il es était sûr. La veille, quand il avait dû la porter, affaiblie par les électrochocs, il avait dû se retenir de la frapper. Il la haïssait. Il la haïssait tellement, pour ce meurtre, pour ces morts. Mais il ne pouvait pas condamner, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était apparemment pas sa faute. Elle était malade. Très malade. Et c'était son devoir. Son devoir d'ami. De soigner cette enfant.

Il la haïssait. Oh ! Oui ! Il la haïssait. Elle avait tué Doyle, Maureen et Carole. Elle avait tué ses amis. Mais était-elle consciente ? Était-elle consentante ? Était-elle elle-même ? Ou était-elle victime d'une crise de la schizophrénie dont elle souffrait depuis des années ? Il était impossible de savoir précisément. Et, au début, il avait espéré que son métier de psychiatre lui permettrait d'en avoir le cœur net. Mais la réponse lors des entretiens n'était jamais venue. L'enfant était malade. Certes. Mais regrettait-elle ? Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle avait commis ? Lorsque les policiers l'avaient ramassé au bord de la maison en flammes, elle avait assuré qu'elle n'avait rien fait, que c'était « Alexander », son ami imaginaire. Mais elle n'avait plus soutenu cette thèse depuis. Depuis, elle assurait qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'incendie s'était déclaré. Elle était coupable. Coupable du meurtre. Comme elle assurait toujours quelque chose de différent, il avait décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure. Les électrochocs. Si ça pouvait la guérir, la débarrasser du monstre qui l'habitait, de la maladie qui la rongeait, il le ferait. Même s'il la haïssait, il se devait de la soigner. En tant qu'ami de ses parents. Oui, il la haïssait. Parce qu'elle avait tué ses amis. Oui, il voulait qu'elle soit guérie. Parce qu'il avait aimé ses parents, Doyle et Maureen.

La petite était malade.

Il fallait la soigner.

Même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Même si elle ne le méritait pas.

Même si elle avait tué Doyle, Maureen et Carole.

Elle devait être guérie.

Même s'il la haïssait.

Pour qu'il sache.

Si elle les avait tué.

* * *

Sarah regardait l'homme sans comprendre. Il lui faisait un câlin et, juste après, il la projetait contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ?

_Tu as raconté notre histoire ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !_

Alexander. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il lui parlait depuis son réveil. C'était étrange... D'habitude, il ne faisait que ça, lui parler.

_Tu lui as raconté notre histoire ! C'est mal !_

Elle recula en titubant et revint à sa couchette puis se laissa tomber dessus. Il la regardait, au moins aussi perdu qu'elle.

Elle aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche, lui dire qu'elle aussi ne comprenait plus rien, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand un sourire carnassier et mauvais étira les lèvres maquillées de l'homme. Il la regarda en souriant.

-T'es une survivante alors.

Elle hocha la tête. Oui. Elle était une survivante.

_Pas pour longtemps ma petite Sarah._

Alexander semblait en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme entra. Puis un deuxième. En blouse blanche.

-Le Joker vient avec nous. C'est urgent.

Sans rien dire, la petite fille regarda le clown, qu'elle considérait à présent comme son « ami », suivre les infirmiers. Il lui lança un dernier regard, amusé. Avant de sortir.

L'enfant se leva et voulut suivre, mais la porte était fermée. Elle était toute seule.

_Non Sarah. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Je suis avec toi._

C'était vrai. Elle avait Alexander.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as raconté notre histoire à ce psychopathe ?_

Elle lui faisait confiance. Il était son ami.

_Un ami qui se moque de toi lorsque tu lui racontes tes malheurs ?_

Un ami qui occultait Alexander.

_Et moi ? Je ne suis pas ton ami ?_

Non. Alexander n'était pas son ami.

_Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas ton ami._

Qui était Alexander alors ?

_Je suis Alexander._

Comment savait-elle qu'il s'appelait Alexander ?

_Je te l'ai dit._

Qui était Alexander ?

_Je suis celui qui t'a sauvé._

Oui. Alexander l'avait sauvé des sévices de sa famille. C'était vrai.

_Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti, Sarah ?_

Non. Il lui avait toujours dit la vérité.

La petite fille s'avança vers le miroir qu'utilisait l'homme aux cicatrices pour se maquiller. Jute en dessous, il avait déposé son fond de teint, rouge à lèvres etc...

Sarah regarda timidement la surface du miroir. Comme si son reflet allait la brûler. Mais il ne lui arriva rien. Elle aperçut juste son exacte reproduction, qui la fixait d'un regard perdu.

_Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai sortie des flammes ?_

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait. Il l'avait tirée jusque dans le jardin, la sauvant du feu.

_Tu me dois la vie. Et tu m'avais promis de ne pas raconter ce qu'il s'était passé._

Elle l'avait promis. Mais le Joker ne répéterait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il y a intérêt._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alexander ne la laissait pas en parler ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, non ?

_Bien sûr que non. Ils te faisaient du mal. Et qui sait ce que Doyle t'aurait fait..._

Papa...

_Non. Pas Papa. Doyle._

Doyle... Il lui manquait un peu.

_Comment un type qui voulait abuser de toi pourrait-il te manquer ?_

Pourquoi je ne peux pas raconter ?

_Parce que c'est comme ç ne diras rien ?_

Je ne dirai rien. Mais je veux que tu partes.

_Que qui parte ? Que JE parte ? Tu es folle ? Pourquoi partirais-je ?_

Parce que tant que tu seras là, je serais coincée ici.

_Depuis quand parles-tu comme ça princesse ? Depuis quand es-tu devenue comme « eux » ?_

Je... Je ne suis pas comme eux.

_Alors excuses-toi d'avoir mal parlé à ton seul ami._

Mais... Je ne t'ai pas mal parlé !

_Tu m'as demandé de partir. C'est tout comme._

Si tu veux... Je suis désolée.

_Regardes derrière toi. _

La petite fille se retourna. Il n'y avait rien. Juste la cellule. Elle voulait un câlin. Elle voulait pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna vers la glace et aperçut quelque chose qui bougeait derrière elle. Un grande silhouette.

-Alexander ?

_Oui ?_

-C'est toi ?

_Oui._

Sarah sentit une main se poser à l'arrière de sa tête.

_Je suis content que tu te sois excusée. Mais tu comprends, je ne peux pas t'abandonner, ou te laisser filer comme ça._

La main exerça une pression sur son crâne et la propulsa contre la vitre, qui lui explosa au visage, les éclats de verre lui perçaient la peau, transperçaient sa chair. Elle se sentit tomber à genoux, le visage en feu, la tête lourde et douloureuse. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal.

_Désolé Sarah. Mais il le fallait, tu comprends ?_

Elle avait mal.

_Sarah ? Tu m'entends ?_

Tellement mal

_Ma toute petite Sarah_

Elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

_Je ne te laisserai jamais partir._

Elle avait mal.

Le noir.

Le vide.

Alexander.

* * *

**Erm... Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre... Tout le temps que je l'écrivais, je me répétais que ça partait n'importe comment et que mon Joker était complètement OOC **

**Mais bon, comprenez moi, j'écris ça grippée, en mangeant des biscottes et en écoutant des chansons Disney. Alors comprenez. Si je ne poste pas ça tout de suite, je ne posterai jamais ce nouveau chapitre :')**

**Donc laissez moi une review, s'il vous plaît **

***Adorables zieux de chat potté ***


	11. Chapter 11

**Vala vala ! Le nouveau chap est en ligne ! Et sans trop de retard, je suis trop fière :3**

**Ah ! Et je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui reviewent, régulièrement ou pas. Ca me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive vous imaginez pas à quel point ! Donc je vous donne des cookies à tous ! (Et si vous aimez pas… Bah vous pouvez toujours me les rendre, j'aime bien moi :p)**

**Disclaimer : Comme toujours, Batman, Le Joker et tout le monde appartient à DC et Nolan.**

**Bonne lectuuuuure !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Entrevues.

Sarah rentrait de l'école en sautillant. Elle était très fière d'elle. La maîtresse l'avait félicité pour son travail. Et elle avait réussi l'exercice sans l'aide d'Alexander. Toute souriante, elle poussa la porte et huma l'odeur de chocolat chaud à la cannelle qui flottait dans le séjour. Un homme brun, souriant, entra dans son champ de vision. Il tenait une tasse fumante remplie d'un liquide brun.

-Papa ! s'écria-t-elle, tout sourire.

-Oui ma chérie ?

-La maîtresse elle a dit que j'étais drôlement forte ! Elle m'a même félicité !

Derrière les petites lunettes rondes, les yeux de l'homme se mirent à pétiller. Il ébouriffa affectueusement les mèches blond foncé de sa fille.

-Je le savais princesse ! T'es aussi intelligente que ta maman. Tu veux du chocolat ?

-Oui s'il te plaît !

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras et s'éloigna dans la cuisine.

_Il va trop loin là Sarah !_

Mais il n'a rien fait !

_Tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il t'a touchée ? Ce n'est pas normal. Il n'a pas de bonnes intentions ! Tu veux que je te rappelles encore une fois ce que tu risques peut être ?_

Sarah n'avait pas du tout envie qu'Alexander recommence à lui expliquer des choses terrifiantes qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Mais Alexander avait toujours raison, pas vrai ?

_Bien sûr que j'ai toujours raison. Il est allé trop loin. Son rôle de père ne l'autorise pas à te serrer dans ses bras comme il vient de le faire._

Si tu le dis...

_...C'est que c'est vrai._

* * *

Noir.

Puis blanc.

Le plafond était blanc. Et les murs, aussi. Et les draps dans lesquels elle était allongée. Du blanc partout.

Sarah tenta de se redresser sur son lit, mais sa tête semblait peser trois tonnes, et son visage la brûlait de partout. Mais moins que quand elle s'était endormie.

Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop secs. Elle voulait Alexander ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas là ! Sûrement la morphine... Alexander lui en avait parlé, une fois...

Et en plus elle avait rêvé de son Papa... non... de Doyle.

Elle était toute seule...

A cette pensées, les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes, trempant les bandages qui lui couvraient le visage. Entre deux hoquets plus ou moins silencieux, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans sa cellule. Mais où était-elle alors ?

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Sanglota-t-elle

Pas de réponse.

-Je suis où ? Elle commençait à vraiment paniquer...

Il n'y avait personne dans les lits autour d'elle. Des lits ? Où est-ce qu'il y avait des lits comme ça ?

Elle sursauta violemment quand la bosse de draps du lit voisin se retourna pour lui faire face et déclara, d'une voix agacée :

-Vous êtes dans l'infirmerie. Il y a moi. Comme nous sommes dans une infirmerie, le silence est préconisé. Je vous prierai donc de la fermer.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et regarda l'homme qui venait de lui demander de se taire très bizarrement. Mais il avait été méchant ! Elle sentit les larmes remonter dans ses yeux et couler librement sur ses joues pendant qu'elle hoquetait un peu plus fort.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Inutile de pleurer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Un sourire en coin assez étrange étira ses lèvres alors qu'il ajoutait :

-Tu n'as pas peur quand même ?

Entre deux hoquets, elle demanda :

-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-C'est toi qui vois.

...Il faisait un peu peur, quand même... Elle n'allait pas prendre de risques... La petite fille fit des efforts pour arrêter de pleurer. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir comment réagirait l'homme si elle continuait de l'importuner.

-Pourquoi vous êtes à l'infirmerie ? Vous avez pas l'air malade pourtant...

L'homme soupira et se frotta le front. Bizarre, son poignet était bandé... Il s'était peut être brûlé...

-Il ne me semble pas que ça te regarde fillette.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé comment tu t'appelais, toi ?

-Non, mais je m'appelle Sarah. Et vous ?

Elle n'avait pas Alexander, mais elle pouvait toujours discuter avec ce monsieur.

-Jonathan.

Il lui avait dit son nom ! Ils étaient donc presque des amis ! C'était bien ! Elle adressa un large sourire à l'homme, qui ne le lui rendit pas et se contenta de la regarder comme si elle était un élément de décoration.

-Alors Jonathan ? Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Une jeune femme en blouse blanche entra, bouteille de médicament en main, sourire aux lèvres. Jonathan se tourna vers elle et déclara, le visage aussi neutre qu'un masque :

-Bonjour Maddie. Et vous ? Gillian vous a enfin plaqué ?

-C'est moi l'infirmière, Jonathan.

-Je m'en doute... Mais si c'est vraiment vous l'infirmière, vous ne devriez pas laisser votre vie personnelle empiéter sur votre travail.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous avez administré beaucoup trop de morphine à cette fille. Je ne suis peut être plus docteur mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui en a trop absorbé.

La fille leva les yeux au plafond.

-Et bien que voulez-vous que je fasse ? La morphine va se diluer dans le sang avec le temps. Je ne peux rien y faire.

Pas de réponse. L'autre se retourna vers Sarah, l'examina quelques secondes, puis ferma les yeux et annonça :

-Vous pouvez disposer, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous et je souhaite juste dormir.

-Vous êtes infect Jonathan ! Je suis parfaitement en droit de m'inquiéter pour vous après ce qui s'est passé mercredi.

-Et c'est adorable de votre part. Mais je suis parfaitement en droit de ne pas avoir envie de vous parler.

Pourquoi était-il méchant avec elle ? Même quand Sarah l'avait abordé, il ne s'était pas montré aussi désagréable... Elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec lui ! Même s'ils étaient amis maintenant... Elle ne voulait pas être toute seule tout court !

-Je veux Alexander ! S'exclama-t-elle, en écho avec ses pensées.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

-Alexander ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Oui ! Je veux Alexander ! C'est mon meilleur ami, vous savez !

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

-Au revoir Docteur ! S'exclama Maddie en sortant, pressée.

Docteur ? Pourquoi elle avait appelé le monsieur Docteur ?

-Pourquoi elle vous a appelé Docteur ?

-Parce que je suis psychiatre.

-Oh ! Et moi je dois vous appeler Docteur ou Jonathan ?

-Rien à faire.

-Alexander dit que les psychiatres il ne faut jamais les croire.

-Quel visionnaire !

-Mais vous avez l'air sympathique...

-Tsss... Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il faisait ça... Il voulait qu'elle ait peur de lui ? Et il était psychiatre ?

-Vous vous entendriez bien avec Alexander...

-Qui c'est, Alexander ?

Il n'était pas sensé n'en avoir rien à faire ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Ton meilleur ami... Imaginaire je suppose.

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pourquoi il était méchant comme le Joker au début ?

-Pourquoi tu es méchant ?

Le visage pâle et neutre de l'homme prit une expression moqueuse alors qu'il déclarait :

-Parce que j'aime bien ça.

La petite n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il lui faisait peur... Elle voulait Alexander ! Elle voulait qu'il la rassure ! Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle !

-Pourquoi je l'entends plus ?

-Qui ça ? Soupira le docteur.

-Alexander !

-Tu as besoin de lui à ce point ? Tsss... C'est pas bien la dépendance.

-Vous me faites peur ! Je veux Alexander !

-Je te fais peur ?

-Taisez-vous ! Vous me faites peur !

Il la terrifiait, avec son visage immobile ! Où était Alexander ? Est-ce que c'était la morphine ? Elle secoua la tête, causant une nouvelle douleur à l'intérieur de son crane.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur, fillette. Si tu n'avais pas peur, ce ne serait pas normal.

-Mais j'aime pas avoir peur !

-Ah bon ? Tu te trompes...La peur c'est absolument fascinant...

Hum...C'était ce type qui faisait peur, avec ses phrases bizarres et son regard presque vide. Il lui tourna le dos et marmonna.

-Maintenant fermes-la. Je voudrais dormir.

Stupéfaite, la petite ferma les yeux et tenta, elle aussi, de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le Joker s'appuya négligemment sur le dossier de la chaise qu'on lui avait attribué. Face à lui se tenait une chauve-souris…. Tout ce qu'on fait de plus renfrognée. Et ça lui faisait un de ces plaisirs ! Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu d'entrevue comme celle-ci, lui, Batman, une table et une chaise ? Longtemps. Et ce serait mentir que de dire que le clown n'y avait pas pensé avec regret.

-Batouuuu ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu viennes me voir !

-Epargnes-moi ton baratin, Joker. On doit parler. C'est important.

Tssss… Le criminel avait oublié à quel point sa Némésis pouvait se montrer… Sérieux. Et c'était un poil agaçant, de ne pas se voir retourner le bonheur de leurs retrouvailles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ricana-t-il, amer. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Une soudaine envie d'entrer en codétention avec moi ? La place est déjà prise, désolé. Mais tu peux te mettre sur file d'attente, si tu veux. La place sera bientôt vacante, si tu veux mon avis…

A travers le masque, les yeux du chevalier noir se plissèrent. Aha ! Toujours sensible aux dangers qui menaçaient les malheureux orphelins, même quand lesdits orphelins étaient enfermés à l'asile…

-Tu n'as pas fait de mal à la petite, j'espère.

Ouuuuu… C'était une menace, ou alors il n'avait jamais eu d'esclandre avec le justicier.

-Nan ! Tu rigoles ! J'aurais jamais osé ! On s'adore, elle et moi !

-Menteur.

Pour une fois qu'il était honnête… L'homme maquillé éclata de rire.

-Où t'es tu procuré le maquillage ?

Il n'espérait quand même pas qu'il allait dénoncer la charmante Harleen quand même ?

-Aha… Tu aimerais savoir, hein ? Mais je te dirais pas ! Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets !

Il éclata de rire. Il se lâcha. Il avait oublié à quel point les joutes verbales avec son meilleur ennemi lui avaient manqué.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Je suis venu parce que je sais que tu as fait quelque chose !

Ah bon ? Il avait fait quelque chose ? Quoi ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu amener la chauve-souris à lui parler…

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et prit une moue embêtée.

-Ben là tu me prends au dépourvu Bats… Il me semble pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal…

-Ne fais pas l'innocent.

Bah ça c'était un comble ! Pour une fois qu'il l'était, innocent !

-Ecoutes Baty… Pour le coup je vois pas ce que tu pourrais me reprocher… Je suis un prisonnier modèle, tu le sais bien…

Un ricanement lui échappa et il ajouta, moqueur :

-En tout cas je remercie celui qui a provoqué ta venue, je commençais à me sentir seul, dans cet asile flippant.

-Tu… Tu n'as rien fait ?

Qu'il était mignon, avec son regard tout perdu derrière son masque ! Il avait envie de lui mettre un coup de pied !

-Bah nan… Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé avoir fait ?

-Déverrouiller toutes les portes de ton sous-sol.

Parce que c'était arrivé ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Il avait raté une occasion de s'évader en or ! Rah ce que c'était rageant !

-Je n'étais pas au courant, ricana-t-il.

-Mais tu pourrais me donner un ou deux renseignements, hein ?

Pourquoi le justicier se mettait-il à lui parler comme ça ? Ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout. Il devait vraiment avoir de gros problèmes dehors…

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te raconter tout ce qui se passe ici juste pour tes beaux yeux ?

Bah aussi il n'en savait rien, de ce qui se passait ici.

-Parles, Joker.

Ah ben revoilà le justicier plein d'abnégation et de justice… Bipolarité ! Bam ! Case Arkham !

-Dis moi d'abord en quoi ça te concerne à ce point.

-Il y a eu une évasion.

Une évasion ! Quelqu'un de son sous-sol avait réussi à s'échapper quand lui avait galéré comme pas possible pour essayer de concevoir un plan ? Qui avait pu ? Qui avait osé ?

-QUI ?

Il était peut être un peu énervé…

-Edward Nashton, Le Sphinx.

… Il s'était fait doubler, et par un amateur, en plus.

Vexant.

-Je ne sais rien.

Et il était sérieux.

-Je veux rentrer dan ma cellule.

Et il était froid.

-Tout de suite.

Et en colère.

Le garde entra, pour le ramener à sa suite grand luxe. Alors qu'il se leva, il jeta à la chauve-souris, qui le fixait, un air parfaitement stupide sur le visage.

-Je serais toi, j'irais parler avec le docteur de la petite Sarah à propos des traitements qu'il administre.

Il savait reconnaître les électrochocs quand il en voyait. Il était le Joker, tout de même.

Et il ne faisait pas ça par gentillesse.

Pas du tout.

Il était très en colère.

Parce qu'il était encore coincé ici.

Il allait falloir changer de plan.

Et vite.

* * *

Sarah émergea lentement de l'état proche de la béatitude dans lequel la morphine l'avait plongée. Sans ouvrir les yeux, néanmoins. Elle ne voulait pas être aveuglée par le blanc qu'il y avait partout. Et puis... Quelqu'un était en train de lui caresser doucement les cheveux... C'était agréable, et ce contact la réconfortait. Elle ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité trop vite.

Mais... Personne ne l'aimait ici...

Qui avait sa main dans ses cheveux alors ?

Est-ce que c'était...

-Alexander ?

_Oui ?_

-C'est toi ?

_Toujours._

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait du mal ? Demanda-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, au bord des larmes.

_Moi ? Te faire du mal ? Mais tu délires ma toute petite Sarah ! Jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi ! Je t'aime trop pour ça._

-Mais... Dans le miroir... C'était toi. C'est toi qui m'as enfoncé la tête dans le miroir !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle sentit une grande main fraîche les essuyer.

_J'étais derrière toi, c'est vrai. Mais je ne t'ai pas touché, crois moi !_

-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ?

La main froide continuait de caresser affectueusement son visage douloureux.

_Tu es à l'infirmerie parce qu'on t'a enfoncé la tête dans le miroir._

-Non, je suis à l'infirmerie parce que TU m'as enfoncé la tête dans le miroir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait qu'il n'y était pour rien ? Elle savait... Elle savait que c'était lui dans le miroir.

_J'étais bien dans le miroir, mais je ne t'ai pas blessée. Je ne te blesserais pour rien au monde ma belle._

-Qui alors ?

_Tu n'as pas une idée ?_

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il était son ami ! Jamais son compagnon de cellule ne lui aurait fait le moindre mal !

_Tu es sûre ? Votre première entrevue ne fut pas de tout repos il me semble._

Mais il avait changé ! Il était devenu son ami depuis !

_C'est vrai. Ton... ami._

Ce ne pouvait pas être le Joker qui lui avait écorché le visage de la sorte.

_Ecoutes, ma chère et toute petite Sarah. Tu te rappelles la maison ?_

Quand pap... non. Doyle s'occupait d'elle ? Oui elle se rappelait.

_Bien. Tu te rappelles de l'asile ?_

Quand elle n'avait que lui ? Qu'il était la seule personne qui tenait à elle ? Qui aie jamais tenu à elle autrement que comme un poids, ou une chose ? Comment oublier...

_Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné une seule raison, une seule, de douter de mes bonnes intentions à ton égard._

Non, jamais.

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est notre bien. A tous les deux. Ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes aussi mauvaise qu'eux._

Il parlait doucement, et les doigts parcouraient doucement son visage au fil des mots. En revanche, il avait presque craché ces derniers mots.

Mais, si elle restait aussi différente, elle ne sortirait jamais de l'asile, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne sais pas._

Comment on s'est rencontrés ?

_Tu ne te rappelles pas ?_

Non.

_Tant mieux. Parce que ce serait forcément un faux souvenir. J'ai toujours été avec toi, ma Sarah._

Comme un papa ?

_Plutôt comme un ange gardien._

C'est quoi un ange ?

_Il te protège, t'aime et prend soin de toi._

D'accord.

Elle était bien, tout a coup.

_Et il ne ment pas. Jamais._

C'est possible ?

_Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?_

Pas que je sache.

_Je ne t'ai jamais menti._

Sur le moment, ce que disait Alexander coulait de source. Il était là pour la protéger. Il l'aimait. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ne lui mentirait jamais. Il était juste là, avec elle.

_Toujours. Alors, si je te dis que c'est l'homme avec des cicatrices qui t'a envoyé ici, c'est que c'est vrai. D'accord ?_

Les larmes se remettaient à couler sur les joues de la fillette. La trahison du Joker l'affectait douloureusement. Il avait été un ami pour elle ! Son seul ami avec Alexander ! Et il l'avait trahie ! C'était inimaginable ! Horrible ! Elle ne pourrait plus regarder son codétenu en face ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

_Parce qu'au fond, il est comme les autres. Stupide, cruel et aigri._

Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle le croyait différent. Et maintenant elle était triste… Tellement triste… Elle n'avait plus qu'Alexander. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, lui.

_Je serai toujours là pour toi, Sarah. _

La grande main froide essuya tendrement les larmes qui trempaient de nouveau ses joues.

_Maintenant il faut que tu dormes. Tu dois récupérer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose._

Oui. Alexander serait toujours là, pour elle, avec elle. Et le Joker l'avait trahie. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en lui. Elle ne pouvait plus croire en personne… Ils étaient tous trop horribles.

_Sarah…_

Sauf Alexander. Elle ne pouvait croire que lui. Les évènements l'avaient prouvé, non ? Il était la seule personne qui tenait à elle ici.

_Oui ma petite Sarah. Je t'aime. Mais tu dois dormir._

Alexander.

La protègerait…

…_Toujours._

Elle soupira et sombra lentement dans le sommeil, bercée par le murmure qu'elle entendait, alors qu'une main froide caressait ses cheveux :

_Sarah_

_Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais_

_Promis._

Ils resteraient ensemble…

…_Même si je dois …_

Elle ne saisit pas la fin de la phrase, s'endormant enfin.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**J'avais toujours eu envie de mettre ça à la fin d'un chapitre *-***

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le morceau avec Batman était un peu bof à mon goût, mais je me suis lâchée à la fin, avec Alexander. ^^**

**En parlant de lui… Je suis curieuse… Vous pourriez me dire comment vous le voyez, ce que vous pensez, spéculez à propos de lui ? (oui parce qu'il faut quand même que j'aie une idée de comment les lecteurs le perçoivent, parc que moi je sais tout et pas vous 8D )**

**Dites moi tout en reviews, ça fait plaisir et blablabla bla bla bla**

**A plus o/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou ! Bon, ne me tapez pas, mais j'ai mit autant de temps, pour écrire... cette... chose. Court, pas soigné, nul par dessus le marché. Je vous présente mes très sincères excuses. Pour m'expliquer, on va dire que c'est un chapitre vraiment intermédiaire, et que le prochain risque d'être... Mieux (enfin j'espère). En tout cas, le chapitre suivant me demande pas mal de boulot.**

**Encore désolée pour ce chapitre à la taille ridicule...**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Un petit pont.

Sarah ouvrit péniblement les yeux. L'infirmerie était vide, et silencieuse. En dehors d'elle et de Jonathan, qui semblait dormir, il n'y avait personne. Même pas Alexander.

-Monsieur ? Chuchota-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Pas de réponse.

-Monsieur ? Chuchota-t-elle, plus fort.

Toujours rien.

-Monsieur ! S'exclama-t-elle alors (oui, on peut s'exclamer en chuchotant).

-Il est plus de minuit. Les gens dorment, normalement.

-Vous êtes pas normal.

-Mais toi si. Dors.

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de l'homme. Sauter sur l'occasion ? Pourquoi pas...

-Mais j'y arrive pas !

-Eh bien tais toi. Tu y arriveras mieux.

C'était méchant, ça.

-Vos parents, ils viennent vous voir ?

C'était quelque chose qui l'interpellait beaucoup. Elle avait demandé au Joker, une fois, il avait répondu que ses parents étaient morts. Et elle ne voyait pas les autres patients alors qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé leur poser la question.

-Si tu te demandes pourquoi _les tiens_ ne viennent pas, fais toi à l'idée que c'est parce que tu es internée dans un asile et laisse les autres cauchemarder en paix.

-Mais je veux savoir pour vos parents !

-Non.

-S'il vous plaît ?

-Non.

-Et je me tais après.

Par précaution la fillette croisa les doigts dans son dos. Jonathan sembla étudier sa proposition, puis répondit, prudemment :

-Ils ne se préoccupent pas de moi.

-Oh... C'est triste !

Elle se sentait vraiment mal pour Jonathan, maintenant. Elle n'aurait pas supporté que ses parents n'aient rien à faire d'elle. Enfin, elle l'aurait peut être supporté, avec Alexander pour l'aider. Mais lui il avait l'air tout seul.

-Tu as pas d'amis ?

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu te tairais ?

Elle gloussa.

-J'avais croisé mes doigts !

L'homme levait les yeux au ciel.

_Laisses le un peu tranquille._

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Murmura-t-elle à l'attention d'Alexander.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.

L'homme venait de répondre. Elle sourit et glissa :

-Tout le monde en a besoin ! Et tout le monde a des amis !

-Et bien je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Il devait être très malheureux pour dire ça.

_Ou juste crevé ! Laisses ce pauvre homme dormir !_

La petite soupira.

-Bonne nuit monsieur.

-Fais de beaux cauchemars, sale gosse.

* * *

Le sourire était décidément quelque chose de... fascinant. Chacun le sien, un pour chaque sensation. Un pour chaque petite parcelle d'émotion que l'on décidait -ou pas- de dévoiler. Sourires rayonnants, polis, narquois, sadiques, larges, cruels, doux, tendres, tristes, forcés...

Tellement de sortes différentes !

Le sourire qui lui faisait face était, lui, profondément intéressant. Les lèvres s'incurvaient en un demi-sourire. Elles étaient recouvertes d'une fine pellicule d'un rouge sanguin, comme si l'heureuse porteuse du rouge à lèvres « Rouge Rubis » (oui, avec le temps, il s'y connaissait un minimum en matière de marques de maquillage. Et Rouge rubis était une valeur sûre) avait prit un pinceau pour couvrir ses lèvres d'une fine couche de sang encore chaud. Sexy. Pour lui, bien entendu.

Les commissures des lèvres ne remontaient malheureusement pas assez haut pour que le sourire soit franc.

Mais il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Harleen Quinzell ne souriait jamais pleinement.

D'ailleurs... Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà entendue rire ?

Non.

Il faudrait essayer, juste pour voir.

-Le rouge à lèvres vous va bien.

Héhéhé... Le rougissement était tout simplement appréciable. La psychiatre était toujours assise, derrière son bureau, mais ne tenait plus de calepin à la main. Un point pou lui. En fait, il n'avait fait qu'accumuler des points depuis leur première rencontre...

Lui, il était assis sur son fauteuil. La psy avait exigé qu'on lui retire les menottes, mais ses doigts étaient tout de même agités d'un tic nerveux. C'était normal. C'était de l'anticipation. L'anticipation qu'il entretenait toujours juste avant une montée d'adrénaline, juste avant un coup génial. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas préparé de coup génial, qu'il n'avait pas calculé tout ce qu'il pouvait... Bon, ce coup là n'était presque pas préparé, mais c'était un coup de génie quand même.

Le regard du docteur se fit plus sérieux. Quel dommage... Elle était bien mieux quand elle souriait.

-Je suis entrée en contact avec le docteur Russel. Celui qui s'occupe de votre codétenue.

Ah. Sarah ?

-Et ?

-J'ai appris, pour les électrochocs. Et j'ai contacté le directeur.

-Bien voilà. Votre conscience est soulagée, je suppose.

-La vôtre aussi, non ?

… Damnés soient les psys naïfs et prétendument omniscients ! Il n'avait pas parlé à Quinzell par besoin de soulager sa confiance pour l'Amour de Dieu !

-J'ai pas de conscience, Harley.

-Si, vous en avez une. Sinon, pourquoi m'avoir prévenue ?

-Parce que. Les électrochocs c'est très douloureux. Croyez-moi.

Quelle discussion sérieuse... Ennuyeux !

-Donc vous vous préoccupez de cette petite fille ?

-Je pointais juste les éléments dysfonctionnels dans votre asile. Il y en a des tas, dites moi, depuis qu'on a interné Crane.

Et il lâcha un petit sourire. Narquois.

-Le Docteur Crane était certes un excellent élément...

-Le meilleur, coupa-t-il.

La tête qu'elle faisait ! C'était excellent !

-Mais il utilisait des méthodes tout à fait douteuses, termina-t-elle, imperturbable.

-Bah, vous aussi, vous savez...

-Je ne vous drogue pas.

-Mais vous me plaisez. C'est pareil.

-Et Crane , il vous faisait quoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Intéressée ?

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

…

C'était quoi cette question ?

-Ben... Si je vous le disais, ça briserait un peu le mythe, alors je vais vous laisser deviner.

-Je suis votre psy. Je n'ai pas à jouer au devinettes avec mes patients.

-Et vous n'avez pas à leur poser ce genre de questions non plus.

-J'essayais juste de meubler la conversation...

-Eh bien, doc, devinez...

-40.

-Quand même pas...

-39 ?

-Un peu moins, quand même...

-37 ?

-On va dire ça...

La porte s'ouvrit, et un aide soignant entra dans la salle.

Le Joker regarda ses mains.

Elles ne tremblaient plus.

Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Le jeu commençait.

Le balafré leva ses yeux vers la psy, et sourit.

* * *

**Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne laissiez pas de review à cette horreur ^^**

**A plus pour la suite !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello ! **

**Oui, je reposte plus vite ! Parce que ce chapitre, je l'attendais depuis que j'ai commencé la fic (ou pas loin, en tout cas). Avec un autre, qui n'est pas encore écrit, c'est celui qui suggère le plus d'images à mon esprit étrange ^^ (oui parce que moi j'écris des images que je vois. Point.)**

**Bon je l'ai écrit au feeling, donc fautes de frappe et incohérences au rendez-vous, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Ne me faites pas de procès, je suis atteinte par la crise, comme tout le monde.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Evasion

Melly poussa délicatement la porte de la cuisine, monta un escalier et poussa une porte.

-Bonjour Billy !

Le petit garçon ne bougea pas. Il resta figé, prostré, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Melly soupira. Elle avait toujours de la peine en voyant ces enfants. Et, en plus, aujourd'hui, elle devrait aussi s'occuper du service des soins intensif. La raison ? Marguerite, sa collègue, était absente pour « raisons personnelles ». Autant dire tout de suite qu'elle voulait passer un week-end en amoureux avec son petit ami…

-Billy ? J'ai ton repas.

La jeune infirmière pénétra dans la chambre de Billy, et s'assit en face de lui, assiette de pâtes en main.

Elle allait le faire manger, comme elle était souvent obligée de le faire dans le service pédopsychiatrique. Pas que ça la dérange, loin de là. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et elle préférait s'en charger plutôt que laisser les enfants entre les griffes de certaines de ses collègues.

Il y avait Billy, bien sûr, mais aussi Cherry, chez les plus âgés. Et puis Harriet, Matthew, et Annie. Et, bien sûr, le petit Alfred. Melly les aimait tous. Même s'ils refusaient catégoriquement de manger.

Cherry sursautait au moindre bruit. A tel point qu'on surveillait attentivement sa tension. Tous les jours. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas émit le moindre bruit, en dehors de sanglots, de ricanement et de hurlements, certaines nuits. Quand Melly était de garde, elle se sentait obligée d'aller la calmer. La jeune fille ne supportait pas qu'on l'approche à moins d'un mètre. Pour la ressurer, il fallait donc se contenter de parler et de faire des gestes, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment.

Harriet ne parlait plus. On ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Elle se contentait de vous regarder comme si elle essayait de vous envoyer un message par simple contact visuel. Message d'ailleurs souvent ressenti comme une invitation à la laisser seule.

Annie passait son temps à faire des dessins sur le sol de sa chambre. C'était parfois très joli. Un jour, Melly avait trouvé un immense portrait de femme, inidentifiable mais plein de couleurs, pour une fois, dessiné au feutre sur le mur. L'enfant affirmait que c'était elle, avec un grand sourire. Annie mangeait volontiers tout ce qu'on lui donnait. La jeune aide-soignant ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi on la prétendait malade, mais préférait se taire (aussi parce que certains dessins laissaient entendre une vraie maladie… Et expliquaient les cauchemars quasi-permanents de la fillette).

Matthew pleurait très facilement. Après cela, il fallait le serrer très fort et lui dire des tas de choses gentilles. Combien de fois Melly s'était-elle retrouvée à le câliner en lui disant qu'il était gentil, qu'il était important… On aurait dit que personne ne le lui avait jamais dit avant elle.

Et le petit Alfred… Le petit Alfred passait son temps à regarder dans le vide. Il ne répondait jamais quand on lui parlait, ne levait jamais le regard. Même quand elle était arrivée avec un ours en peluche, cadeau des parents du garçonnet pour Noël, il l'avait prit, sans le regarder, puis l'avait posé par terre et n'y avait plus jamais touché. Chaque fois qu'elle le trouvait endormi (en général quand elle venait chercher le linge souillé), elle reposait l'ours sur la couchette, avec l'espoir aveugle qu'il serait encore sur la couchette le lendemain matin.

Ils la rendaient triste. Mais elle les aimait. Elle aimait tous les enfants dont elle s'occupait. Tous les malades qu'elle rencontrait. Ce formidable don d'empathie s'était révélé deux ans auparavant. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'elle avait prit le poste d'infirmière dans cet asile glauque et flippant. Depuis deux ans, les mots du docteur Verneer lui hantaient la tête.

_Vous êtes stérile._

Melly secoua la tête et murmura, de la voix la plus douce qui acceptait de sortir de sa gorge desséchée :

-Tu ouvres la bouche Billy ? Pour moi ?

Mais l'enfant ne la regarda pas. C'était étrange. D'habitude, ce genre de méthode marchait toujours, avec lui.

Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose de bizarre sur le petit. Mais… Ce ne pouvait pas être…

-Mais… Billy… Tu pleures ?  
Les larmes roulaient sur les joues creuses du petit garçon. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle serra le petit garçon contre elle, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec Matthew.

_Vous n'aurez jamais d'enfants._

-Billy… Je te laisse ton assiette… D'accord ? Tu manges si tu veux.

Le garçon hocha la tête contre son cou. Un tout petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Billy ne réagissait pas souvent aux stimuli extérieurs. Ce n'était pas au point de concurrencer Alfred, mais c'était inquiétant quand même. Tout doucement, la jeune femme embrassa le front de l'enfant et s'éclipsa par où elle était venue, silencieusement.

Elle aurait aimé rester avec Billy un peu plus longtemps, mais elle avait encore des malades à nourrir, et Angela, sa supérieure, ne tolérait pas le moindre retard dans le service.

Il lui restait l'infirmerie et les soins intensifs, puis elle pourrait aller déjeuner avec Mary et boire un café pour se remettre. Alimenter les patients du « sous-sol des dingues » n'était, selon ses collègues, pas de tout repos.

Un ascenseur.

Le chariot ne montait pas l'escalier.

L'infirmerie.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Melly s'introduisit dans la salle toute blanche. Sarah dormait. Le docteur Crane aussi. Sans le moindre bruit, elle déposa l'assiette sur la tablette de l'ex-psychiatre. Cet homme était inquiétant. Mais les draps étaient défaits. C'était son métier. Délicatement, elle borda l'homme endormi. Toute occupée qu'elle était à faire le moins de bruit possible, Melly ne remarqua pas que les paupières de Crane avaient frémi et que ses yeux s'étaient entrouverts lorsqu'elle l'avait frôlé accidentellement. Il était réveillé mais mimait le sommeil, pour une raison inconnue.

Doucement, elle déposa la seconde assiette sur la tablette de Sarah, qui dormait, et repoussa une mèche rebelle du front de la fillette endormie. Cette pauvre gamine était orpheline. Dès que la petite était arrivée, elle s'en était sentie proche et avait développé pour la fillette une sorte d'amour maternel qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Certes, elle aimait tous les enfants dont elle s'occupait comme s'il s'agissait des siens, mais avec Sarah, c'était plus puissant.

Si l'enfant guérissait un jour, elle se sentait prête à l'adopter, cette petite créature encore innocente.

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme sortit de l'infirmerie et monta dans l'ascenseur, direction le service des soins intensifs.

Elle n'y avait mit les pieds qu'une fois depuis qu'elle avait le travail à l'asile. Et c'était pour déposer Sarah dans la même cellule qu'un psychopathe. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de craindre les fous qui y étaient enfermés. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient malades, et qu'elle aurait dû éprouver plus de compassion que de crainte à leur égard, seulement ils la terrifiaient, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Le Joker en particulier.

Elle était sur l'un des deux bateaux.

Inutile d'en dire plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Parmi tous les malades de ce service, elle ne connaissait que le Joker (seulement de vue, heureusement), Poison Ivy (une rencontre hasardeuse à l'infirmerie, qui s'était soldée par un cours sur les jonquilles. Melly n'avait jamais compris comment elles en étaient venues là. Elle voulait juste savoir si la rousse s'était bien remise de sa plaie à la tête), et le Docteur Crane. Elle avait connu Jonathan Crane durant sa carrière à Arkham, alors qu'il était un docteur influent et respecté, qui nourrissait les fantasmes d'une bonne partie des infirmières (oui il s'en raconte des choses en salle du personnel, autour d'un café). Il l'avait toujours impressionnée, elle conservait ce sentiment bizarre de respect mêlé d'affection : c'était lui le premier qui l'avait trouvée, perdue au service pharmacie, cherchant désespérément le service pédopsychiatrie, et lui avait indiqué la bonne direction, non sans se moquer d'elle allègrement. Il ne manquait jamais de rappeler cette anecdote à son bon souvenir, d'ailleurs.

Bref.

C'étaient de grands malades, dans ce service, en somme.

D'abord, il y avait un couloir, où les psychiatres affectés à ce service exerçaient leurs consultations. Melly passa cette partie en vitesse et prit le second ascenseur, pour servir les internés. Dans les cellules de ce sous-sol, on passait la nourriture par une trappe. Et on n'avait pas le droit de faire la conversation. A moins qu'on tienne à fuir en courant. On pouvait toujours répondre au appels à l'aide d'un micro situé à droite de la vitre.

La première cellule était vide. Le prisonnier s'était évadé.

La seconde contenait une belle femme rousse. Le plus professionnellement du monde, la jeune infirmière passa le plateau par la trappe.

Sans attendre l'appel qui allait sûrement arriver, Melly jeta un œil à sa liste, elle avait terminé son service.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle s'engagea dans le couloir des psys.

Soudain, une porte, sur sa droite, s'ouvrit. Et un homme s'élança dans le couloir.

C'était le Joker.

Il parcourut le couloir du regard et l'aperçut. En moins d'une seconde, il était sur elle, mais enroulées autour de sa gorge, faisant face aux deux aides soignants.

Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé le tragique de la situation.

-Si vous faites le moindre mouvement, je lui tords son joli petit cou, comme si elle était un joli petit poulet.

La voix du fou partit dans les aigus, provoquant un frisson de crainte le long de l'échine de la jeune femme. Frisson que perçut l'homme, car il éclata de rire avant de lui glisser, à l'oreille :

-T'en fais pas, ma belle. Si tes copains et toi, vous êtes bien gentils, je te laisse en état.

Tout doucement, le balafré engagea une retraite stratégique, en direction de l'ascenseur. Melly avait à présent pleinement réalisé l'horreur de la situation. Les deux hommes n'osaient pas intervenir. En fait, personne n'oserait intervenir.

Dans l'ascenseur, il la relâcha. Et elle crut qu'elle était libre, avant de comprendre que c'était en fait pour adopter une position plus pratique, de manière à l'étrangler tout en ayant suffisamment de liberté dans les mouvements.

L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Et, là, le Joker hésita. La jeune femme ne savait pas du tout en quoi, mais il paraissait ne pas savoir s'il voulait sortir directement, ou aller chercher quelque chose dans sa cellule. Il n'en aurait pas le temps, calcula-t-elle. Les gardes armés pouvaient apparaître d'un instant à l'autre, dès que l'alerte serait donnée.

Il lui serrait tellement la gorge que déglutir lui devenait difficile.

Finalement, l'homme sembla se décider et l'entraîna vers ce qu'elle savait être la cuisine. Des hurlements les accueillirent. Mais le fou ne semblait pas y faire attention. Il voulait manifestement sortir par derrière. Espérant qu'il allait la libérer, Melly se tortilla comme elle pouvait, mais sans le moindre résultat. Frustrant. Il se contenta de lui grincer, dans le creux de l'oreille :

-On reste bien gentille, j'ai dit.

Et il renforça encore un peu sa prisa sur la trachée de la jeune femme. Elle allait finir par mourir d'asphyxie…

Soudain, ils furent dehors.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la tue, à ce qu'on lui fasse du mal, aussi des larmes de détresse commençaient à déborder de ses yeux.

Mais on ne lui fit pas le moindre mal. On se contenta de la lâcher et de la pousser sur le côté.

-Tu vois ? Je suis un homme de parole.

Et l'homme était parti.

En courant, en voiture, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Pour le moment, elle tentait juste de reprendre sa respiration.

-Melly ! Ca va ?

Les gardes arrivaient. Elle se tourna vers eux, se massant douloureusement la gorge :

-Oui… Je… Je vais bien… Mais… Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle ne réalisait toujours pas l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se produire à Arkham. Mais elle comprit très vite.

-Le Joker s'est évadé, murmura-t-elle immédiatement pour elle-même.

Gotham était sérieusement dans les ennuis, à présent.

* * *

Le Joker écrasa le champignon de la voiture volée. Le jeu devenait tout juste intéressant…

Il ne s'était pas attendu à s'évader aussi facilement de l'asile prétendument le plus sécurisé de l'état. Il lui avait suffi d'un otage innocent et BAM ! Il avait pour sortir de là comme d'un fast-food ! Tout à fait génial !

Seul bémol à cette évasion géniale : il lui manquait quelque chose. Une absence un peu bizarre qui provoquait en lui une sensation de vide. Oui, quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose ? Non. Plutôt… Quelqu'un. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le Joker avait l'impression que Sarah aurait dû être assise à ses côtés, sur le siège passager. Est-ce que le paysage lui aurait plu ? Sûrement pas. Les arbres morts, ce n'était pas très agréable, pour une gamine… Mais pourquoi pensait-il à elle maintenant ?

Certes, il avait hésité à aller la chercher pour l'emmener avec lui. Mais il manquait de temps. C'est ça le problème, en général, avec les plans improvisés. On manque de temps.

Mais Sarah n'était qu'une option, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle soit là ou non ce n'était pas ça qui allait le déranger dans son œuvre de chaos. Et puis… Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu venir. Elle aurait été un poids mort inutile, de toute façon.

La route se poursuivait, longue, très longue.

Et aucune apparition de chauve-souris au programme. Oui, parce que sa Némésis devait être en train de s'amuser avec _Nygma_. Les mains de l'homme se crispèrent sur le volant. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de jouer avec le Chevalier Noir ! Ce n'était pas un stupide type prétentieux en costume fluo qui allait lui voler sa place de danger public numéro un !

Il allait faire son retour sur Gotham, et offrir aux citoyens le spectacle le plus drôle qu'ils aient jamais vu !

* * *

**TADAAA ! Terminé ! **

**Ceux qui arrivent à trouver quand est-ce que j'ai déjà abordé Melly ont droit à des chocolats à la cannelle. J'en ai eu plein pour Pâques et j'aime pas ça ^^**

… **Maintenant, je vous laisse, en espérant que vous avez aimé !**

**Laissez moi un petit mot, ça peut aider, pour que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite. Qui sait… Les miracles, ça existe :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**ACH MEIN GOT CA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS NON ? /Part s'enterrer dans les canalisations/**

**Pour commencer, le suis désolée de ce monstrueux retard. Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte ! Pour me faire pardonner, je m'excuse autant de fois qu'il y a de chapitres à cette fic !**

**Pardon**

**Pardon**

**Pardon**

**Pardon**

**Désolée (oui oui faut varier des fois)**

**Pardon**

**Ouais non en fait c'est nul, et cette fic a juste trop de chapitre pour que je prenne la peine de m'excuser à ce point ^^' Je vais pas passer trois heures à me justifier, mais first : j'avais vraiment pas LA bonne idée qui fait du plan de quelqu'un un plan génial. Et Deux : Glander, c'est le BIEN.**

**M'enfin, si vous en êtes là, c'est pour lire non ? 8D **

**Alors voilà mes recommandations :**

**Chapitre à prendre avec beaucoup d'indulgence, d'abord écrit sur papier, puis retapé et recorrigé tellement de fois que j'en connais des passages par cœur :')**

**Disclaimer : Je disclaime pas tout pour pas spoualer, la fin du disclaimer se trouve donc à la fin du chapitre :D Bien sûr, Batman et toute sa sympathiqueclique de personnage appartiennent à Nolan et à l'univers DC et à Nolan !**

**Et merci à ceux qui reviewent, followent, et tout le tralala !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Préparatifs

Sarah ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était toujours à l'infirmerie. Quelqu'un avait remis ses draps en place pendant son sommeil. Dans le lit voisin, Jonathan lui tournait le dos. Impossible de savoir s'il dormait ou pas. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec Alexander, il ne répondait pas à l'appel. Peut être qu'en plus de la border, on avait augmenté sa dose de... comment disait Jonathan déjà ? Ah, oui, de « morphine ».

Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un. Le Joker n'était pas là mais en cellule. En plus, il lui avait fait du mal. Alexander était absent. Il ne restait donc plus que l'homme allongé à côté.

-Mons... Jonathan ?

L'autre répondit en poussant un léger ronflement, suivi d'une inspiration sonore et profonde. Bluff ? Pas bluff ? Impossible de savoir. Dans le doute, elle tenta à nouveau :

-Docteur Crane ?

Grognement. L'homme se tourna vers elle, la fusillant d'un regard hostile.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive morveuse ? Le visage de l'ex-docteur sembla s'illuminer alors qu'il ajoutait : Cauchemar ?

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi heureux à la perspective du malheur des autres ? Alexander avait raison : les adultes pouvaient être de vrais monstres tordus.

-Je voulais discuter, grommela-t-elle.

-Tu as ton ami imaginaire pour ça. Fiches moi la paix.

-Mais Alexander est pas là !

Le regard du blessé se fit soudain calculateur. On aurait dit qu'il redevenait le redoutable psychiatre à l'esprit acéré qu'il avait été, avant de devenir fou. Il demanda, d'une voix plate mais intéressée :

-Parce qu'il n'est pas toujours là ?

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle venait à peine de dire ? Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de la répéter comme un écho ? Est-ce qu'il devenait bête ?

Troublée, rendue confuse par ses multiples interrogations, elle répondit sans réfléchir ou hésiter le moins du monde :

-Oui, il s'absente beaucoup en ce je parle à toi ou au Joker, par exemple.

Les yeux bleus s'étrécirent. Comme ça, Jonathan avait l'air d'un vrai méchant, un peu comme le docteur Russel quand il la voyait. Sauf que le docteur Russel, c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Est-ce que Jonathan non plus ne l'aimait pas ? L'idée déplaisait fortement à la petite fille.

-Et c'est tout ? Il s'absente parfois, quand tu me parles à moi ou au clown ? Jamais à d'autres moments ?

-Nan. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour rien, trancha le docteur Crane. Enfin, si. J'établis ton profil psychiatrique pour te réutiliser dans la section « expériences » quand je serai libre.

-La section « expériences » ?

Le psychiatre s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage connu.

-MELLY ! s'exclama la fillette en se redressant, repoussant fiévreusement ses draps.

La jeune infirmière sourit, un micro-sourire, mais rayonnant quand même. Elle déposa le chariot de nourriture contre le mur :

-Coucou Sarah ! Bonjour Docteur Crane. L'infirmière a un gros cas aujourd'hui, donc c'est moi qui la remplace pour s'occuper de vous.

Crane hocha la tête et détailla Melly sans se départir de son expression de méchant. La jeune femme en blouse blanche déposa gentiment un plateau-repas sur les genoux de l'enfant et de l'homme, avant de s'installer en face d'eux pour préparer les médicaments. La fillette avalait les petits pois goulument. Quand avait-elle l'impression d'avoir mangé pour la dernière fois ?

Suffisamment loin en tout cas pour que les petits pois secs comme des cailloux lui paraissent succulents. Elle se sentait un peu coupable à cause d'Alexander mais, cela mis à part, Sarah était au comble du bonheur. Enfin… Si le Joker avait été là, elle aurait été au comble de la joie.

« Sauf qu'il m'a enfoncé la tête dans le miroir. Il me veut du mal. » pensa-t-elle.

Une fois cette douloureuse pensée mise à plat, Sarah revint à la réalité, une pointe de tristesse dans la poitrine. Jonathan ne semblait pas content et avait repoussé son assiette. Melly, quant à elle, s'était assise sur une chaise à roulettes, à côté du lit de l'homme et soupira.

-Docteur, vous devez manger pour reprendre des forces.

-Pour m'étouffer avec ces résidus de mort aux rats ? Allons Melly, je croyais que vous étiez là pour m'aider, répliqua Jonathan en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin… Au plafond. Sarah doutait qu'on puisse apercevoir le ciel depuis les lits métalliques de l'infirmerie.

-Mangez ou je vous donne la becquée comme je le fais avec les enfants du service pédopsychiatrique, menaça l'infirmière.

La petite fille ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à l'image que lui suggérait la menace. Le docteur l'entendit et lui jeta un regard noir. De mauvaise grâce, il enfourna une fourchetée de purée tandis que Melly lui adressait un large sourire.

-Au fait Melly, demanda Crane , la bouche pleine. Que s'est-il passé hier ? On a entendu des cris et vous avez une toute nouvelle marque rouge autour du cou.

-R-Rien, bafouilla l'autre. Mangez, je vous prie.

-Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Que s'est-il-passé ?

Il émanait des paroles de l'ex-psychiatre une tension et une sorte de menace qui mirent immédiatement mal à l'aise la fillette. Melly devait avoir remarqué qu'elle avait fini de manger car elle débarrassa son plateau tout en annonçant au professeur :

-C'est une information que je ne suis pas autorisée à vous dévoiler, désolée.

Visiblement agacé, Jonathan siffla entre ses dents et serra la mâchoire. Quand elle voulut récupérer son plateau à lui, il lui saisit le poignet.

-Miss Melly Williams, répondez-moi immédiatement. Je suis votre supérieur.

-Vous étiez mon supérieur, souligna Melly.

Elle secoua son poignet, mais Crane la tenait trop bien. De guerre lasse, elle s'assit sur le lit du docteur et énonça, à toute vitesse :

-Hier, le Joker a blessé le docteur Quinzell et s'est évadé en volant une voiture.

Le Joker… S'était… Évadé ? Sans elle ? Si Alexander avait été là, il aurait éclaté de rire avant de lui susurrer un « Je te l'avais bien dit » railleur.

-Et les marques sur votre cou ?

-Il a fait une prise d'otages, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Profitant de la distraction momentanée de Crane, elle libéra son poignet et se leva pour déposer les plateaux.

Avant de partir, elle se ravisa et embrassa la joue de Sarah. L'enfant frissonna de soulagement. C'était toujours la même odeur de cannelle qui enveloppait Melly. Ça faisait du bien de sentir que dans un monde où Alexander et le Joker l'abandonnaient, certaines choses restaient toujours les mêmes.

Elle avait envie de se comporter comme un vrai enfant, de s'amuser, et d'embêter Jonathan, aussi. Il avait été méchant avec elle.

-Dis Melly, demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde, pourquoi tu me fais un bisou à moi et pas à Jonathan ?

La question posa un gros blanc, pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'enfant. Le visage bronzé de Melly se marbra de plaques cramoisies. Quant à Jonathan, il referma sa bouche en hâte et lança à la fillette un regard noir. Si on pouvait tuer d'un simple contact visuel, Sarah se trouverait déjà en pièces détachées.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu es une petite fille !

-Et je n'en ai pas envie ! appuya le psychiatre, les yeux brûlants de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, que je sois une petite fille ? Lui, c'est juste un grand monsieur ! insista-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle faisait ça par réelle curiosité, ou par volonté d'ennuyer les deux adultes. En tout cas, c'était distrayant. Et ça lui procurait un amusement qu'elle n'avait que peu connu.

-Ça ne se fait pas. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça !

Crane ricana.

-S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît Melly ! fit l'enfant en prenant son air le plus innocent.

-Non c'est non. Amusez vous bien tous les deux, ajouta l'infirmière dans un sourire avant de quitter la pièce, son chariot à bout de bras.

Dès que les pas se furent éloignés, l'expression de l'ex-docteur changea radicalement. Et Sarah comprit qu'en présence de Melly, il avait fait des efforts pour paraître _ presque _avenant et aimable. Enfin… Aussi avenant et aimable que le teigneux psychiatre puisse l'être.

-Écoutes moi bien la naine. Les blagues de ce genre, tu les évites si tu n'as pas envie que je…

Suivit alors une longue liste de menace, plus horribles les unes que les autres. Sarah attendit qu'il ait fini, déglutit et ajouta, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot :

-Mais je blaguais pas !

Puis elle se dissimula sous ses draps, terrifiée par ce que pourrait faire son voisin.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard type « je-ne-suis-pas-dupe-alors-fermes-la-si-tu-veux-rester-en-vie »

-Tu avais vraiment pas envie ? interrogea-t-elle timidement après quelques minutes de silence.

-Là n'est pas la question. Tu n'as pas à l'ouvrir pour dire des âneries pareilles.

-Tu sais ton regard il fait peur, geignit-elle en se couvrant la tête du drap blanc.

-Tant mieux. J'aime faire peur et c'était le but.

Elle entendit le matelas bouger comme Jonathan lui tournait le dos et ses épaules se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlée.

Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ?

_Tais toi et dors._

* * *

Le Joker soupira d'aise. La liberté, une bonne planque, une bande d'abrutis pour faire tout ce qu'il avait envie de leur ordonner… Que demande le peuple ? La une peut être ?

Grognement. La minute d'aise avait pris fin bien plus vite que prévu. La faute incombant à un certain imbécile en costume vert qui monopolisait le devant de la scène depuis à présent une petite semaine. Il enchaînait vol sur vol, et le Batman ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le Joker, quant à lui, savourait sa toute nouvelle liberté et s'escrimait à trouver un plan pour mettre fin au monopole de l'amateur en vert olive et le remplacer par celui du taré en costume violet.

Et il devait mettre ledit plan génial (pas encore élaboré) en place avant celui de Nygma. Parce qu'il était évident que le rouquin préparais un gros, un mauvais coup. Les vols précédents, bien que spectaculaires, n'étaient la solution que d'énigmes de niveau maternelle, loin du style tortueux et narcissique du Sphinx. Même Sarah aurait pu y répondre.

…

Merde ! Pourquoi pensait-il à la gamine maintenant ? Il avait besoin de tout son génial cerveau pour enfoncer la lame de son couteau dans les narines du roux et relancer la partie avec sa chère chauve-souris.

Oh oui ! Chère, très chère, très très chère chauve-souris adorée, Batman tant haï, Némésis de son cœur, il lui devait bien de débuter cette manche.

L'homme maquillé secoua la tête. Sarah et Batsy prenaient beaucoup trop de place dans ses raisonnements et dans son esprit en général.

Il avait besoin d'un plan.

Un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas encore de projet bien concret, mais il savait par où commencer. C'était déjà pas mal.

-Bien. Les enfants, on va voir un pote à moi. Je veux toi, toi et toi avec moi. Les autres vous restez là et vous tirez sur tout ce qui bouge et qui s'approche.

Il se leva, reboutonna le col de sa chemise blanche, ajusta ses bretelles vertes et passa un large imperméable marron ainsi qu'un chapeau mou de la même texture. Un soupir nostalgique lui échappa à la pensée de son ancien attirail. Il aurait bien aimé le mettre. Ce costume de scène faisait partie de son personnage, du phénomène de foire qu'il se targuait d'être. Sans lui, il était incomplet, comme un hot dog sans pain. Mais, malheureusement, l'endroit où il comptait se rendre requérait un tout autre attifement. Il fallait bien admettre que le costume de cirque n'était pas forcément l'idéal pour rester incognito.

* * *

Le bruit grinçant et aussi harmonieux que les cordes d'un violon frottées avec les dents d'un lit qu'on fait rouler réveilla Sarah en sursaut.

L'infirmière et Melly amenaient quelqu'un d'autre avec eux ! Jonathan était assis en tailleur sur ses couvertures et regardait d'un air suprêmement ennuyé la personne qui gisait entre les draps blancs.

-C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de la personne allongée, mais Melly répondit, sourire forcé aux lèvres :

-Elle s'appelle Kathy. Elle va prendre ta place. On te ramène au service pédopsychiatrique mon ange.

Elle lâcha le lit de « Kathy » et s'éloigna.

-Je vais te chercher de quoi te changer.

L'infirmière officielle, quant à elle, entreprit de détacher ce qui s'avérait être des sangles, et qui retenait l'autre fillette attachée au lit.

Comment pouvait-on sangler une fillette ?

_Quand elle est vraiment dangereuse et folle. Pas comme toi en somme._

Certes. Dévorée de curiosité, l'enfant se leva de son lit, malgré l'inconfort de la blouse en plastique qu'elle portait, et s'approcha du lit de l'autre enfant. Elle pouvait entendre en arrière plan le sifflement désapprobateur de Jonathan, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était trop bizarre pour elle, de revoir un enfant.

_Tu devrais faire attention, c'est pas parce que c'est une mioche qu'elle mord pas. Imagines qu'elle t'égorge avec les dents, comme ça, Tchac !_

Ignorant délibérément l'avertissement d'Alexander, la gamine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et examina l'autre.

C'était une petite fille. Avec de jolis cheveux blonds qui auréolaient joliment son visage sur l'oreiller. Elle était jolie. Ses grands yeux clairs étaient fixés sur elle.

Ignorant l'air agacé de l'infirmière, affectueusement surnommée « pète-sec » par Alexander, elle toucha le bras de l'autre. C'était comme son bras. Doux et élastique.

_Bon c'est bon ! Elle est pas en pierre ! Maintenant retournes sur ton lit._

Kathy la regardait. Elle remua lentement, attrapant son coude. Surprise, Sarah ne pensa pas à se dégager.

_C'est dangereux Sarah._

-Bonjour, hésita Sarah.

L'autre approcha son avant bras de son visage.

-Hého ! Tu sais parler au moins ?

Kathy mordit violemment le bras de Sarah. Tellement fort que le sang perla. Trop surprise pour crier, l'enfant se dégagea en hâte.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

L'autre fillette pouffa d'un ton haut perché légèrement hystérique avant de répondre, d'une petite voix parfaitement angélique :

-C'était amusant !

Derrière elles, Jonathan ricana.

Sarah s'éloigna en hâte, se demandant confusément si tous les enfants étaient bizarres comme cette fille là. Cette dernière continuait de rire toute seule. Melly revint vite, déploya le rideau nécessaire à son intimité et lui passa l'uniforme gris. C'était la première fois que Melly l'habillait et, honnêtement, Sarah avait peur de sa réaction quand elle apercevrait les cicatrices. Mais fort heureusement, elle eut le bon goût de ne pas commenter.

Son infirmière préférée et elle se dirigèrent donc vers le service pédopsychiatrique.

_Bah voilà. Retour au point de départ. C'était pas particulièrement glorieux, cette aventure._

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ! s'écria Sarah en essuyant son bras blessé sur le haut de l'uniforme. C'était plutôt bien !

Melly ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles. Elle était habituée à ses dialogues en solitaire et semblait plongée dans ses pensées, un léger plissement sur son front trahissant sa réflexion.

_Ah bon ? Résumons. Tu as rencontré un dingue de serial-killer. Tu as cru que c'était ton ami et tu as commis l'erreur de lui faire confiance, ce qui lui a permis de mieux te blesser._

-Il était marrant ! Et il avait l'air de me comprendre !

_Ensuite _continua Alexander, imperturbable, _tu va à l'infirmerie, où on va te défoncer ton charmant petit cerveau à la morphine avant de revenir là où tu en étais au début. Très bien, en effet. Et instructif._

Quelque chose était inquiétant dans le ton d'Alexander. C'était comme si chaque mot était gonflé de menace ou de rancœur. Timidement, Sarah répéta :

-Instructif ?

_Ces monstres t'ont tous abandonnée._

Il avait raison, comme… Comme toujours en fait.

La porte de la nouvelle cellule s'ouvrit. C'était une cellule individuelle, cette fois-ci. Le sol et les murs étaient couverts d'une sorte de tissu élastique et mou que la fillette connaissait bien. Contrairement à sa cellule précédente, celle-ci comportait un lit, et un nouveau miroir en pied. Remarquant sa surprise, l'infirmière sourit et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Quelqu'un a tenu à ce que tu disposes d'un lit. Il a payé les gardes et le directeur pour ça.

Le cœur de l'enfant accéléra sensiblement.

_T'emballes pas gamine. Si tu te fais encore un de tes films naïfs et idiots, je, enfin on, risque de vomir._

Pourquoi son ami se sentait-il obligé de lui rabattre son bonheur en pleine face ? On aurait presque dit qu'il était jaloux…

_N'importe quoi !_

Bien sûr… et

-HEP ! TOI ! LA BAS ! LA FILLE QUI SE TRIPOTE LES CHEVEUX !

Se sentant inexplicablement visée, l'enfant se retourna. Dans la « chambre » juste en face de la sienne, une autre fille lui faisait de grands signes. Les murs de sa chambre, qu'on pouvait distinguer à travers la vitre transparente (et oui, les vitres sans teint étaient réservées aux soins intensifs) étaient barbouillés de couleurs allant du jaune au noir en passant par le bleu, le vert, le rose. Bref, c'était joli.

_Tu te rappelles comment on faisait avant l'épisode des soins intensifs ? On ne prend pas de risque. On reste loin des autres._

Avant, elle aurait obéi sans discuter. Mais elle ne savait plus si c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, pour contester, mais elle sentait l'autorité d'Alexander. C'est pourquoi elle préféra récupérer sa boîte et s'assurer que tout y était toujours. On avait eu la délicatesse de la ramener de son ancienne cellule commune.

_Gentille fille._

Le murmure d'Alexander se perdit dans les appels de la fille de la cellule en face.

* * *

Le Joker descendit les marches du My Alibi Bar, en plein cœur de Park Row et des quartiers les moins bien fréquentés de Gotham. Dans ces quartiers, les violences avaient lieu à chaque coin de rue. Dans ces quartiers, les ruelles devenaient des labyrinthes, où des milliers de minotaures se dissimulaient dans les ténèbres. C'était là que je clown prince du crime se sentait le plus à l'aise. Dans ces quartiers empestant les remontées d'égouts, où la lumière jaunâtre des rares lampadaires encore en état de fonctionner n'atteignait même pas le pied desdits lampadaires.

S'il avait porté son vêtement de fonction, joyeusement coloré, la clientèle du bar l'aurait immédiatement reconnu. On se serait écarté pour le laisser passer, et il aurait eu aisément droit à la meilleure table.

Seulement, avec son trench informe et son chapeau inesthétique, il se fondait dans la masse comme un chat vert dans une pelouse.

L'atmosphère du bar aurait été oppressant pour n'importe quelle personne fragilement normale. Fort heureusement, le Joker, et, plus généralement, les racailles fréquentant le quartier, étaient loin du faible commun des citoyens fragiles.

Prenant bien soin de demeurer à l'écart des clients, le balafré scruta la salle, en quête de visage connu. En quête DU visage connu. Du type qui allait lui filer un bon coup de main.

Et il ne tarda pas à le repérer. Vadim Kadnikov. Un ancien complice, ayant travaillé avec lui sous le subtil surnom de « Glycérine », pendant une affaire. Lui et son frère, Mikhail, débarquaient de Russie, où ils travaillaient pour la _Bratsva_, la mafia russe, et n'avaient pas encore été repérés par les mafieux de Gotham. Ils s'étaient révélés très utiles, notamment grâce à leur connaissance quasiment totale des produits chimiques, plus particulièrement des façons de les faire exploser. C'était à leur contact que le Joker avait développé ses connaissances en bombes artisanales au-delà de d'humainement possible. Après la préparation et la mise en place du plan « Noël », il avait perdu les frères de vue, mais avait affiné encore les éléments acquis, au cas où il aurait à faire face aux Kadnikov, susceptibles de travailler pour les Maroni, ou les Falcone.

Sourire malade aux lèvres, le clown s'approcha de la table isolée à laquelle était assis l'homme, faisant signe à ses hommes de se mêler à la foule et de n'intervenir qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Vadim n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait été Glycérine. Les mêmes cheveux indéfinissables, la même carrure assez imposante, les mêmes pommettes tranchantes typiquement slaves. Et la balafre sur le front. La seule chose qui le différenciait de Mikhail. Le Joker se laissa tomber sur le siège face à l'explosiste, qui leva les yeux de son téléphone pour l'envoyer paître. Avant qu'il aie eu le temps de lâcher quelque amabilité, son ex patron avait déclaré, jubilant à moitié.

-Bonsoir Glycérine ! Nitro n'est pas là ?

Évidemment que Nitro n'était pas là. Le deuxième européens avait été plombé dans les Narrows, suite à une opération qui avait mal tourné, il en avait entendu parler.

Les yeux bleus s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

Hum.

Sentiment de puissance.

Miam.

-Bonsoirrr, _Monsieur J_, répondit l'homme, mi respectueux, mi railleur, la voix teintée d'un léger accent de l'Est, que les années sue le sol américain n'avaient su estomper. Vous voulez quoi ? ajouta-t-il.

Adoptant une posture confiante, jambes croisées, coudes sur la table, tête dans les mains, positionnée de façon à ce que seul son interlocuteur puisse apercevoir son visage, le criminel sourit à s'en faire mal et répondit, aimable au point de devenir mielleux :

-J'aurais un job à proposer.

L'autre haussa les sourcils, et but une gorgée de sa bière. Et oui. Malheureusement pour le clown, qui en aurait profité pour blaguer, le mercenaire ne buvait pas de vodka. Les clichés avaient la vie dure, ces temps-ci.

-J'vous écoute.

-Je voudrais faire sauter deux endroits, presque en même temps.

-Zetes pas assez qualifié pour fairrre ça vous-même ?

-C'est-à-dire que… Le Joker fit mine d'hésiter, triturant avec une nervosité feinte le rebord de son chapeau, le second endroit est extrêmement sécurisé, et je ne compte pas m'y rendre en personne.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux clairs de l'homme. Il avait compris le défi. Avec un sourire, il interrogea :

-Quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

C'était avec ce genre d'hommes que le Joker préférait travailler. Ils appréciaient vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, et n'hésitaient pas à faire preuve d'inventivité. Si Glycérine, en qui il avait toute confiance, s'occupait du premier lieu, il pourrait facilement se charger du grand show, du bouquet final. Il saisit la bouteille à demi-vide de Kadnikov et but une gorgée de la bière. Il aurait pu ingérer de la boue, la saveur aurait été presque identique.

-Quand ? Dans une semaine. Comment ? Comme ça te chante. Quand au où et au quoi…

Se penchant par-dessus la surface usée de la table, le prince du crime s'approcha près, tout près de l'homme de l'Est et lui chuchota le lieu à l'oreille. L'autre soupira.

-On rrrisque d'avoir un pitit problème alorrrs.

-Lequel ?

Toute trace d'amabilité était disparue. Son plan ne devait pas rencontrer le moindre « problème ». Tout devait être parfait. Pour épater Batman et Sarah, pour le remettre sur les planches.

-Pourrr êtrrre honnête avec vous, j'ai déjà un contrrrat sur cet endrrroit, marmonna le russe. Et, vu la date que vous prrrévoyez, ça aurrra déjà fait Boum avant que vous mettiez votre plan en marrrche.

-Tu ne peux pas remettre ça ?

-Pas au prrrix qu'on me paye.

Evidemment. Vadim avait beau avoir déjà travaillé avec lui, il restait un mercenaire, et on lui avait sûrement proposé beaucoup de petits papiers verts pour faire péter la bâtisse.

-Qui ?

-Secrrret prrrofessionnel.

-Évidemment. Et ça aura fait Boum dans la zone exacte où je te le demande ?

-Si je vous le dit.

-Quand ?

-Pas longtemps.

Le Joker retint un violent juron, très imagé, à propos des russes et de leurs têtes de mules, des clients mystères et de leur identité, et de son maudit esprit machiavéliquement génial qui ne s'avérait manifestement pas assez prévoyant. Puis un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres. Il restait une solution.

-Tu veux bien venir à l'entrepôt ? Histoire qu'on en cause de manière plus discrète ? suggéra-t-il. Et qu'on avance un tout petit peu la date de l'opération ?

Haussement d'épaules.

-Je veux bien discuter. Mais ma pitite bombe est déjà en place.

-Ben on en discutera, lâcha le Joker.

Il se leva, imité par son vis-à-vis. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre interfère dans ses plans et l'empêche de faire ce dont il avait envie. Qui avait bien pu se permettre d'engager Glycérine au moment où il allait le faire ? Et pour faire sauter le même bâtiment en plus ! Non. Il restait toujours une partie du plan secrète. Et cette partie du plan, la partie show, lui seul la connaissait. Et lui seul s'en chargerait.

Quand il sortit du bar, escorté de Kadnikov et de sa bande de babouins attitrés, il se permit de lever les yeux au ciel, admirant les étoiles qui n'étaient pas encore effacées par les lumières de Gotham. Son sourire s'élargit au possible et il murmura, aussi bien à l'adresse du chevalier de la nuit qu'à celle d'une certaine petite personne :

-Bientôt.

* * *

**POPOPOOOOOOOOOOOO Je crois que c'est un de mes chapitres les plus longs… Bah aussi… Il parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, selon moi. Mais ne vous imaginez pas des trucs ! Attendez laissez moi vous expliquer ! De un ! la scène avec Crane n'a rien d'inutile, elle me permet de marquer un truc important dans l'évolution de Sarah. Pareil pour la scène du retour en cellule. Ça me permet d'élaborer des relations entre persos, et ça va compter pour ce que je vous prépare dans la suite 8)**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Artemis : Et tu vois bien ! Sarah est en effet une nouvelle obsession pour notre taré préféré. Mais ne t'en fais pas… Un Joker gentil serait un peu comme un Batman fan de Hello Kitty, alors je vais essayer d'éviter ce genre de massacre -) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !**

**Love 93 : Pas de mal à Batman , Je crains qu'il va falloir qu'il en bave un minimum pour rester dans le réalisme… Mais nous n'allons pas faire de mal à notre cher Bats, n'est-ce pas ? :3 En tout cas ta review m'a fait très plaisir. **

**Disclaimer de fin : Voilà voilà ! Alors… Kathy, qui nous a fait une brève apparition, appartient corps et âme (s'il lui en reste une) à Black Jesther et à sa splendide fic : Sourire d'Ange (j'en profite pour faire de la pub ! Mais allez lire c'est top). Elle m'a évidemment donné la permission de profiter de son petit personnage. Pis c'est un peu mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour elle (en retard, désolée). Alors désolée si ta petite chérie est OOC, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais si c'est toujours le cas, tu peux me traîner en justice \o/**

**A bientôt ! J'essaierai de me dépêcher !**

**Et laissez moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Saluuuuuut ? **

**J'ai le droit de poster ? Je ne me ferai pas lyncher si je ne mets la suite en ligne qu'aujourd'hui ? EH OH ! JE TE VOIS ! OUI ! TOI ! AVEC LE HACHOIR A LA MAIN ! REPOSES LE TOUT DE SUITE ! **

**Bien. Tout le monde est calme ? Tout le monde est bien assis ? Tout le monde est bien réceptif ? **

**C'est tant mieux. **

**BREF. Pour faire court, j'ai été aspirée dans le temps, je me suis retrouvée à l'époque des nazis et, comme j'ai une sale tête et que, là bas, y a pas internet,j'ai passé les derniers mois à fuir des nazis SS et à bouffer des boulettes de viande crues. **

**Vous y croyez ? Oui ? Non ? Pas du tout ? Merci, ça fait plaisir. **

**En fait j'était écrasée par le boulot, au lycée, en vie privée et tout le toutim. Mais certaines personnes (jenevisepersonneenparticulier) m'ont rappelé que j'avais une fic et des lecteurs… **

**Disclaimer : Batman est à DC Comics et Le Roi Lion à Disney, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter… Ah ! Si ! Sarah et Alexander sont mon entière propriété.**

**Soyez indulgents, blah blah blah, j'ai eu du mal à me mettre dans la peau des personnages, en particulier du Joker, pour cette écriture,alors ce sera pas le meilleur chapitre que vous lirez. Et aussi, je sais que parler de bombes qui font sauter des trucs ça chatouille certains mais c'est UNE FICTION. Je tenais à le préciser parce que, oui, on m'a fait la critique. Si tu préfères, Ed, le Joker ne tuera plus personne, il distribuera des ballons, et Nygma fera des paquets piégés comme le schtroumpf blagueur. **

**Oh ! Et l'énigme est pitoyable, je sais, mais je ne voulais pas me bloquer là dessus pour la rédaction XD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture o/**

* * *

Les devinettes étaient quelque chose d'instructif et d'amusant, pour la plupart des personnes. Pas pour Bruce Wayne. Et celle qui s'affichait à présent sur tous les écrans de la ville de Gotham n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire. Avec l'évasion du Joker, il allait vite être écrasé de travail…

_« A l'école, ils rechignent à y aller,_

_Mais ils y sont bien obligés, pour se cultiver._

_Mais, maintenant qu'ils sont là où l'on veut encore s'en occuper, _

_Ce sont, mon cher, les deux qui vont sauter. »_

Le Chevalier Noir fronça les sourcils et s'attaqua à la résolution de l'énigme, tordue à souhait, que le Maître des Puzzles lui proposait.

* * *

Le Joker se versa un verre de whisky, et Glycérine se versa un verre de gin. La nuit ne touchait toujours pas à sa fin, et il devait déjà avoir ingurgité suffisamment d'alcool pour qu'il lui en sorte par les oreilles, le nez et tous les pores de la peau. Un autre être humain serait déjà soit en train de vomir ses tripes dans un coin du hangar, soit en train de raconter tous ses petits secrets d'une voix éraillée et rendue pâteuse par l'alcool. Pas lui. L'homme de l'Est semblait aussi sobre que lorsqu'il avait bu sa première bière, au bar. Le Clown Prince du Crime, quant à lui, prenait soin de ne pas trop boire. C'était son ancien associé qui devait parler, pas lui-même.

-Donc, qui a acheté les services d'un expert en explosions tel que toi ?

Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas le nier, le Russe était un expert. Et avec feu son frère, ils étaient des maîtres. L'autre vida son verre cul sec (ferait-il bientôt un coma éthylique ? Avant d'avoir parlé ?) et inspira profondément.

-Vous savez... si vous voulez me fairrrre parrrrrler, me fairrrre boirrre ne marrrcherra pas.

…

Ancien associé ou non, Glycérine commençait à lui faire sérieusement perdre patience. Le Joker glissa discrètement sa main dans sa poche de pantalon. Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de remettre son violet de travail, et restait toujours vêtu tristement banalement. Dans sa poche, son couteau fétiche, et quelques autres. Au toucher, il reconnut celui qui ressemblait à un éplucheur à patates.

Sans prévenir, il tendit ses jambes et se mit debout. Le slave n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il lui fichait son couteau dans la bouche, contre la joue. Bien entendu, il conservait tout son calme. La preuve, il avait soigneusement placé sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de sa potentielle victime, pour l'empêcher de fuir.

-Je crois que tu m'as mal compris, Glycérine.

Son ton effroyablement sérieux aurait repoussé le Batman en personne. C'est dire. Il savoura la délicieuse sensation des ses mains calleuses enserrant la peau palpitante de la gorge de son vis-à-vis, le pouvoir que lui conférait le contact de la lame et de la chair. C'était…. C'était… Fantastique.

-Qu'est-ce qui va sauter, sourit-il, quand, et pour qui.

L'homme haussa les sourcils, et, du bout de la langue, écarta précautionneusement l'objet métallique et coupant de la paroi interne de son orifice buccal.

Signification : Il aurait du mal à parler avec un couteau entre les dents.

Certes.

Le clown se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et s'humecta les lèvres. Il n'avait pas de rouge à lèvres, la peau de sa bouche était sèche, craquelée et gercée.

-Je t'écoute mon grand.

-Le poseurrr d'énigmes. Il veut fairre sauter la maison de fous, l'aile où il y a les pitits enfants. Et le musée aussi. Grros boum chez les docteurrrs, pitit boum chez les arrrtistes.

Le fou sourit joyeusement, découvrant ses dents, et applaudit bruyamment.

-Eh bien tu vois c'est quand tu veux !

-Et je veux aussi quinze mille dolarrrs.

-Dix mille.

En fait, s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'apprécier faire affaire avec des pros comme ce type, ce n'était pour le coup pas du tout le cas. L'homme de l'Est ne risquait rien, et il en était conscient. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, même s'il avait à présent les informations qu'il voulait, et ce parce qu'il pourrait avoir de nouveau besoin d'un expert en boums plus tard.

Il détestait les professionnels arrivistes.

-Quinze mille.

-Dis mille et je te laisse la vie sauve. Et j'estime me montrer généreux, ajouta-t-il en chantonnant, histoire de mettre encore un peu plus la pression à son interlocuteur.

L'autre hocha platement la tête.

-Je marrrche.

-Mais tu n'as pas dit quand ça ferait BOOM.

Il avait mimé l'onomatopée d'un grand mouvement de bras, arrachant à peine un haussement de sourcils à Glycérine.

-Désolé. Le pitit boum c'est ce soirrr, verrrs 21 heurrres.

-Vers ? Seulement vers ?

Le criminel avait du mal à dissimuler la préoccupation dans sa voix. Il montait dans les aigus de manière presque imperceptible mais néanmoins tout sauf agréable. Faire sauter l'aile pédopsychiatrique de l'asile serait un coup de génie. La chauve-souris serait distraite, voudrait assurément sauver les gosses braillards et négligerait le musée.

Brillant.

Peut être pourrait-il lui aussi profiter de ladite distraction pour installer les bases de son coup à lui….

-21 heurres pile. Assez forrrte pour souffler les murs et peut êtrrre tuer deux ou trrrois gosses mal placés.

Minute… C'était dans le genre de Nygma de tuer des enfants ? Cet amateur versait plutôt dans le cambriolage, à sa connaissance. Trop faible pour zigouiller des mineurs.

Bah, après tout, deux trois mioches de morts, c'était un moindre mal.

Et il pouvait toujours en tirer profit…

Le Clown Prince du Crime hocha pensivement la tête en signe d'approbation, ignorant délibérément la vision d'un petit visage aux cheveux emmêlés que son inconscient prenait un malin plaisir à lui imposer.

* * *

_Ce film est débile, les animaux ne peuvent pas parler._

Tais-toi Alex... Je t'en supplie...

Sarah essayait de calmer sa respiration. Son visage était encore trempé des larmes qu'elle avait versé quelques minutes plus tôt, quand le roi Mufasa était tombé dans le troupeau de gnous. On n'avait pas idée de maltraiter les spectateurs de la sorte...

La pièce était sombre, et tous les enfants étaient assis sur des coussins par terre, et un vidéoprojecteur diffusait un grand classique Disney sur l'écran déroulé pour l'occasion. Les enfants aliénés étaient bien entendu encadrés dans leur découverte de la culture cinématographique par quelques médecins et infirmières, précautionneusement placés à l'extérieur du groupe d'enfants.

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu pleures Sarah_, soupira Alexander, _le lionceau ne va pas mourir, on n'en est à peine à la moitié du film._

-Mais… Mais le… le pa-papa est mo-mort….

Elle avait parlé tout haut, s'attirant automatiquement les regards agacés d'autres internés qui, eux, souhaitaient regarder le film.

Oui oui, certains enfants manifestaient un intérêt pour les péripéties d'un bébé lion en pleine savane. Et Sarah en faisait partie.

Les images affluaient dans sa tête, et son « ami » Alexander ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour les bloquer, comme elle le savait capable de le faire. Sa gorge se serra à nouvau.

_Roh, allez, ne sois pas triste pour un dessin animé… _

Facile à dire, quand on n'existait même pas…

_Je ne te permets pas, jeune fille. J'existe, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé des abus de ta famille de fous._

Merci.

Les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur les joues de la fillette, comme sur celles de beaucoup d'autres enfants. Et le film continuait, plein de couleurs terrifiantes et de personnages sensés être drôles (selon Alexander) mais qui hanteraient sûrement ses cauchemars pour toutes les nuits à venir (ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Alexander).

_Sarah…_

Quoi ? Je peux pas finir ce film tranquillement ?

_Le médecin, là-bas, il te regarde. Il te juge, ma petite Sarah, _

Bien sûr que non, il regarde le film.

_Bien sûr que si, j'ai toujours raison. Il te juge, regarde bien._

Sarah se retourna, un médecin la regardait en effet sourcils légèrement froncés, il avait un air concerné.

_Pas concerné, mon ange. Il ne se préoccupe pas du tout de toi, ma Sarah, il veut nous faire du mal, je le vois._

Et où ?

_Je le vois dans sa tête. Je le vois sur son visage, je le vois, c'est tout. Il veut nous briser, nous saigner, peut être même…_

Les mots d'Alexander se mélangeaient dans la tête de la fillette. Elle sentait que son ami avait peur pour elle, elle le sentait dans ses tripes, dans son crâne et dans son coeur. Parfois, ça arrivait à Alexander. Il s'inquiétait, repérait un danger, et la protégeait en éliminant ledit danger. Il sauvait toujours Sarah. Toujours.

_Il faut qu'on le prenne de vitesse, ma chérie. Il faut qu'on agisse, que j'agisse, sinon il te blessera et t'abandonnera, seule et démunie, sous les sabots d'un troupeau de médecins avides de violence._

L'image que lui suggérait Alexander se superposa à celle du film, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté sa tête, et une violente vague de terreur la gagna.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Sarah, l'odeur iodée des gouttes d'eau salée lui agressait le nez, et Alexander ne faisait rien du tout pour arranger la situation. Pire ! Il l'aggravait.

Tais toi Alex… Pitié tais toi…

_Je ne me tairais pas ma princesse. Tu es en danger, c'est mon devoir de te protéger. Tu te souviens ? Je suis ton ange gardien, ton meilleur ami._

Sarah se boucha les oreilles et serra les dents.

Soudain, une petite main se posa sur son poignet. Une petite main sèche et rugueuse. Dans sa tête, Alexander eut un sursaut mi-outré, mi-dégoûté. Quant à elle, la petite se contenta de lever les yeux. A ses côtés se tenait la fille qui l'avait hélée dans sa cellule. Elle avait deux couettes, un large sourire aux lèvres, et quelque chose de gentil et triste dans le regard qui calma immédiatement les craintes de la fillette.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Regardes, il retrouve son amie.

L'autre avait une voix un peu aiguë, mais douce.

_Éloignes toi de cette idiote, Sarah._

-C'est pas ça…

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Le docteur là bas… Je crois qu'il me veut du mal…

La petite coinça un mèche brune derrière son oreille, et jeta un bref regard audit médecin. Un large sourire étira alors ses traits.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est le Docteur Mahieu ! Il est super gentil ! C'est lui qui me donne des feutres et du papier ! C'est une des personnes les plus sympas avec Melly !

_Elle te ment, ils l'ont trompée._

Mais le flot de paroles de l'autre fille éclipsait doucement la voix d'Alex. C'était étrange, ce genre de choses devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Elle se surprenait parfois à ne pas sentir la présence intrusive de son ami dans sa tête. En général, c'était quand elle spéculait sur les agissements du Joker. Il fallait croire qu'Alexander n'aimait vraiment pas le gentil clown.

-M'enfin il est gentil, tu vois, jamais il te ferait du mal ! La brune adressa un signe de main au docteur, qui lui répondit d'un sourire aimable. Tu vois ? Je crois qu'il a des enfants. Tu crois qu'il a des enfants ? Peut être qu'il voudrait bien m'adopter ! Oui mais non, je pense que sa maison est beaucoup trop petite pour moi, tu penses pas ?

_Elle parle trop._

Oui, mais c'est c'est distrayant.

-Bref ! S'interrompit son interlocutrice. Moi, c'est Annie ! Juste Annie pour toi, mais si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Nini ! Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Sarah…

-Enchantée Sarah ! Si tu veux, on pourra profiter des récréations ensemble ! J'aime pas trop les autres, en général, ils sont trop mous ou alors ils font peur, mais toi t'es surtout trop mignonne ! Tu voudrais que je te fasse un dessin ? Je dessine super bien les fées, je trouve. Mais Melly préfère quand je fais des paysages…

Restait-il un chance que le débit bien trop rapide de Annie s'arrête au bout d'un moment ? Apparemment non.

-Tu pourrais plutôt me dessiner un clown ?

C'était sorti tout seul. S'il y avait bien un seul dessin qu'elle voulait, c'était un clown. Ça lui ferait un deuxième ami dans sa chambre, en plus d'Alexander. Et de Annie, peut être. Cette dernière se gratta le nez.

-Un clown ? Je pense que je peux faire ça…

-Merci, sourit Sarah.

_Je rêve… Dis moi que je rêve… Tu n'as tout de même pas adressé la parole à cette fille ? Surtout pour lui demander un truc pareil ?_

Tais toi Alexander, par pitié, tais toi.

* * *

A l'infirmerie de l'asile psychiatrique d'Arkham, les patients s'accumulaient à une vitesse impressionnante, et Jonathan Crane n'hésitait pas à montrer à quel point cet état de fait le mettait sur les nerfs. Melly le voyait très bien jeter régulièrement des regards assassins à Harleen Quinzell, allongée sur le lit juste à côté du sien. Avec un soupir et la vague impression de pénétrer dans une cage aux lions, un beau morceau de steak bien saignant à la main, elle poussa son chariot à nourriture à l'intérieur de la cag- pardon, de l'infirmerie.

A son arrivée, le docteur Quinzell lui adressa un large sourire plein de dents blanches. Le genre de sourire que peuvent avoir les mannequins et qui donnent envie aux femmes malheureusement banales, comme l'était l'infirmière, de devenir soudain des criminelles et de leur refaire la façade à grands coups de batte de baseball. Une patiente dont s'était chargé Melly l'avait déjà fait, manifestement, ça faisait très mal. Et ce n'était pas comme si Harleen Quinzell allait manquer à son entourage. Elle ne ferait pas défaut au « petit personnel » de l'asile en tout cas.

Melly haïssait la façon dont cette femme, sous prétexte d'être plus diplômée qu'elle, se permettait de traiter ses subordonnés. De la part de génies asociaux, elle pouvait potentiellement comprendre. Et encore ! Même un génie asocial comme le Professeur Crane avait eu l'amabilité de l'aider à trouver son chemin dans les bâtiments.

Quinzell, elle, était tout sauf asociale. Elle était même très douée pour nouer des relations intéressantes. Et elle était loin d'être stupide. Un exemple ? Ce n'était qu'une rumeur qui courait entre les aides-soignants de l'asile, mais il se disait que Harleen Quinzell avait intrigué pour avoir droit à la prise en charge du Joker.

Néanmoins, on ne pouvait pas renier l'attention que portait la Quinzell à ses patients. Attention légèrement malsaine, de l'humble avis de l'infirmière, qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre en quoi les moments passés avec des sociopathes pouvaient être meilleurs que d'autres, passés avec des collègues sympathiques.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas embarrassé de délicatesse et avait presque jeté l'assiette de haricots sur les genoux de la pu- d'Harleen Quinzell, s'attirant un regard surpris et outré de cette dernière.

Tant mieux.

Sur le lit d'à côté, Crane arborait un sourire moqueur et mauvais. Dans un geste tout sauf aimable, Quinzell enfourna une fourchetée de légumes dans sa bouches. Pourvu qu'elle s'étouffe avec. Que faisait-elle encore à l'infirmerie d'ailleurs ? Le Joker s'était contenté de la frapper à la tête. Plutôt fort, certes, mais il avait tout de même étranglé et menacé Melly qui, elle avait déjà repris du service.

Quand elle déposa son assiette sur les genoux de l'ex-professeur, il lui adressa un large sourire et demanda, une once de méchanceté dans la voix. Juste une once.

-Vous vous remettez Williams ?

-Oui.

Même si elle aurait aimé parler des ses cauchemars à son ancien supérieur, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit d'une grande aide. Certes, il y prêterait une oreille attentive, mais s'empresserait de la rabaisser et de la terrifier un peu plus. Selon elle.

-Vous avez de beaux cernes Williams. Est-ce que vous avez le courage de rentrer chez vous seule le soir, maintenant que vous êtes célibataire ? Vous savez, les rues sont dangereuses, surtout depuis que _certains patients_se sont évadés.

-C'est une menace ?

Ce fou en était bien capable.

-Non, sourit-il, une mesure de prévention. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre de la part de quelqu'un qui peut se perdre dans un asile psychiatrique où tout est indiqué par des panneaux.

La remarque piquante fit grincer les dents de l'infirmière, qui sentit ses oreilles se réchauffer désagréablement.

Et, sur ces mots, il goûta sa fourchetée du bout de la langue, avant d'en reposer le contenu dans son assiette avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Si vous voulez m'empoisonner, il suffit de me le dire, grinça-t-il.

-C'est parfaitement comestible.

-Vous n'y avez pas goûté, votre parole ne vaut rien.

Agacée par le comportement puéril de celui qui était sensé être un génie et un psychiatre de talent, Melly ignora royalement l'appel de Quinzell et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Ce sont les enfants dont je m'occupe qui disent ça.

-Goûtez, vous verrez, insista l'ancien docteur.

Bien, s'il le fallait pour qu'il mange et qu'elle puisse quitter cette pièce désagréable… Melly prit une pleine bouchée de haricots.

Et fut prise de nausée.

C'était comme manger des copeaux de bois. On essayait vraiment d'empoisonner les patients.

* * *

Les hommes du Joker étaient tous prêts, chacun à son poste. Deux pour désactiver les alarmes du musée de Gotham, deux pour neutraliser les gardes, deux en renforts, et deux, un autre et le Joker lui-même, pour l'infraction en elle-même.

Nygma volait de l'art, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce que faisait le Clown Prince du Crime, c'était de l'art, non ?

De l'art ayant pour vocation de rester à jamais gravé quelque part, que ce soit dans la mémoire traumatisée des pauvres citoyens de Gotham ou sur les murs illuminés d'un musée illustre. Le plan était simple, enfantin. Et, avec un petit peu de chance, il pourrait peut être même couper l'herbe sous le pied de cet amateur de poseur de devinettes.

Tout. Etait. Parfait.

Il était appuyé contre un mur, dans une ruelle adjacente qui puait l'humidité, le rat mort et l'alcool bon marché. L'odeur d'alcool venait sûrement du corps de SDF qui gisait sur le trottoir, dans l'ombre des poubelles. Cet abruti, en plus d'empester, avait osé reprocher aux deux homme de pénétrer sur son territoire.

Décidément, les SDF devraient rire plus souvent. Il n'y avait pas encore d'odeur de mort, la putréfaction ne commencerait que dans quelques heures.

A ses côtés, Glycérine allumait distraitement une cigarette. Bonne idée. Un mince sourire mauvais aux lèvres, l'homme balafré s'empara du bâtonnet de tabac et le coinça entre ses lèvres -enfin- maquillées avant de tirer une bouffée.

Bien entendu, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au regard meurtrier que lui lança son associé. Héhé, il était bien supérieur à lui et il avait plein de couteaux, lui.

Le retour du terriiiiiiiiiiiiiible Joker était pour bientôt, Gotham n'avait qu'à préparer ses projecteurs, son pop corn et ses meilleurs figurant, une toute nouvelle pièce de théâtre allait débuter.

Et elle commencerait sans la belle, très belle, chauve-souris.

La partie sans Bats ne serait que la scène d'exposition, bien sûr, nécessaire pour planter le _décor_.

Il fallait juste attendre 21 heures pour que le rideau se lève.

* * *

Le retour en cellule s'était fait dans le calme le plus complet. A présent, Sarah était doucement appuyée contre sa couchette, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, elle pourrait aller en récréation avec quelqu'un et peut être même que ledit quelqu'un aurait un dessin à lui donner. Ce serait génial.

Le lendemain serait génial. Melly lui avait dit que peut être que, si elle était gentille, elle pourrait lu obtenir un livre de la bibliothèque de Gotham.

Les yeux de l'enfant se fermèrent, elle voulait dormir, à présent.

_Demain, tu n'adresses plus la parole à cette gamine._

On verra.

_C'est un ordre. C'est pour ton bien._

Sarah fronça les sourcils.

Et si je ne le fais pas ?

_Je sévirais._

C'est-à-dire ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu as à être aussi insupportable aujourd'hui ? C'est le film qui t'a mit dans cet état ? _

Arrêtes de me parler comme ça, s'il te plaît.

_C'est d'accord. Mais à une seule condition._

Laquelle ?

_Je veux te débarrasser du docteur Maiheu et d'Annie._

L'incompréhension submergea l'esprit déjà embrumé de fatigue de l'enfant. Il voulait… L'en débarrasser ? C'était gentil à lui, mais ils ne l'importunaient absolument pas…

_Ils sont dangereux, fais-moi confiance._

Et comment tu m'en débarrasserais ?

_Cette question… Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça, mon ange. Tout ce que tu dois faire pour moi, c'est me préparer le nécessaire._

Je ne vois pas en qui ils sont dangereux, je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt de les éloigner.

_Tu disais la même chose pour tes… Géniteurs._

Mais… Annie voulait être son amie, et le Docteur allait sûrement l'aider à aller mieux.

_Parce que là tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? Tu n'a spas besoin de cette fille collante et agaçante, ma Sarah. Tu m'as moi. Et puis, tu n'aurais rien à faire. Je me charge de tout. Ce serait dommage qu'on soit séparés à jamais, tu ne crois pas ?_

Si, ce serait vraiment dommage. Alexander était le seul à l'écouter, à croire en elle et à ne jamais la trahir. Elle ne connaissait pas encore Annie suffisamment bien pour lui accorder une confiance pleine et entière. Quant au médecin, c'était un membre du personnel de l'asile, donc indigne de foi.

_Promis, je ne toucherai pas à notre Melly._

Mais tu ne l'aimes pas…

_C'est vrai que je ne l'apprécie pas le moins du monde. Mais toi, mon coeur, tu l'aimes beaucoup, et je ne voudrais surtout pas te rendre triste._

Tu promets ?

_Croix de bois croix de fer._

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

_Allez… Je fais ça ce soir, et, avant neuf heures, tout sera terminé. _

On s'attirerait des ennuis.

_Si on ne fait rien, on est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, ma petite. Regardes, ils ont déjà commencé à te manipuler, comme ton « papa ». Tu as ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu ne faisais rien en réponse ?_

Ce serait douloureux ?

_Très. Je peux t'en donner un aperçu, si tu as besoin._

No-non merci… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Rien de plus simple, ma Sarah. Prends ce crayon, oui, lui, le bleu. Et le vert, aussi. Bien. Dans le col, allez, tout dans le col et les manches. Voilà. Maintenant, cries. Fort. Très fort. Et laisses-moi faire._

Mais je ne peux pas crier aussi fort.

_Alors je vais t'y aider._

La douleur déferla sur le cerveau et les membres de la petite fille comme une vague brûlante. Elle sombrait dans un gouffre sans fond, elle sentait sa tête qui tournait. C'était comme quand Alexander l'aidait, pendant les thérapies aux électrochocs. Il était partout, autour d'elle, en elle, il était elle.

Alexander.

Alexander.

Alexander.

_On y est presque, Sarah. Hurle. HURLE._

C'était comme ce soir là, à la maison, quand Papa l'avait privée de dessert, c'était comme la nuit avant l'incendie. Elle avait mal, elle ne sentait plus ses muscles, ni ses bras, ni le reste de son corps. Elle ne se sentait pas se tordre de douleur, elle ne sentait rien. Rien d'autre qu'Alexander, qui était partout. Partout. Tellement partout qu'elle ne savait plus qui elle était.

Alexander. Sarah. Alexander. Sarah.

Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, et seuls ces deux mots lui passaient par la tête, à chaque pulsation de son coeur.

Sarah. Alexander.

Est-ce qu'elle était Sarah ? Est-ce qu'elle était toujours Sarah ? Ou est-ce que la sensation de bonheur et d'avidité qui s'emparait progressivement d'elle n'étaient pas les siens mais ceux… d'Alexander ?

Elle ne savait plus.

Elle ne savait plus rien.

Elle n'arrivait plus qu'à hurler.

Hurler comme cette nuit là.

Alexander.

Alexander.

Elle était tombée par terre, sur le carrelage gelé. Mais elle ne sentait aucun froid. Aucune douleur dans son corps. La seule douleur était dans sa tête.

Alexander.

Alexander.

_Sarah_

_Ma Sarah_

_Je ne les laisserai pas te toucher._

_Personne. _

_Jamais. _

_Alors laisse moi un peu la place, d'accord ma princesse ? Tout ira pour le mieux , c'est promis. Ce sera réglé avant neuf heures, et tu reviendras ici bien tranquillement, ne t'en fais pas._

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'était à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Vous trouvez que j'écris plus mal qu'avant, que c'est du travail bâclé, que je devrais publier plus souvent ? Que je suis un dieu ? Dites moi tout dans les reviews ! C'est très motivant ! Sisi ! Quand je n'ai pas la motivation, je les lis et ça me donne la force de massacrer mon clavier et de vous écrire un chapitre d'un coup ! **

**Bref, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, voici les réponses;)**

**MrSinnerman : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite t'a plu xD**

**maumaud : C'est vrai c'est vrai, il y a un écart de dingue entre les chapitres, mais j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, d'aller plus vite. En tout cas ta review m'a fait plaisir , merci ^^**

**A la prochaine, chers lecteurs ! En attendant le prochain chapitre (que je m'engage à poster avant les grandes vacances è.é), je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et plein plein de chouettes cadeaux (et de bonnes vacances, pour ceux qui en ont).**

P.S: Cette scène du Roi Lion m'a vraiment traumatisée, et je ne savais pas comment introduire à nouveau Sarah, alors c'est venu tout seul xD


End file.
